Only One
by MannySantos
Summary: Worlds are turned upside down when a girl from the Curtis' past returns. Love, drama and tragedy will arise. Please review. The summary sucks but hey i think the story's pretty good so check it out.
1. Default Chapter

((Ponyboy's POV))

"Come on Kristina please." A lady said pleading with her daughter.

"No, I hate stupid cheerleading I want to play with them." She said pointing at the football players and pouting.

"Shh! Stop it you're a young lady!" her mother hissed

I guess she thought that was an insult because I heard her yell back, "NO YOU'RE A YOUNG LADY!" and saw her stick her tongue out at her mom.

I glanced over at Sodapop and rolled my eyes when I saw him grinning ear to ear. Soda's liked girls since birth. I didn't think much about her at the time, but give me a break I was 7.

Well this girl had on the white and blue cheerleaders outfit for Yellin. That's our school. And she had long golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes filled with frustration.

She looked over at me and Soda and her eyes softened and she got a big smile upon her face.

"Just let her be Katherine." Said who I assumed was her dad and with that the girl jumped off the bleacher and came up to Soda and me.

"Hi I'm Kristina." She said still beaming. She had one of those smiles you just had to smile back at, kind of like Soda's.

"Hi I'm Sodapop and this here is my brother Ponyboy, we're here for our brother Darry's game."

I waited for the "that is your real names?" but she didn't change expressions at all when he said that.

"Well I should be there cheering for your brother but I'd much rather be out there on field playing." she said tossing her pom poms.

"Well you wanna play with us?" Soda asked and Soda's best friend Steve came up.

Steve contrary to Soda, didn't like girls since birth. But hell Soda liked everyone since birth so that's not really saying much.

"Why are you guys talking to a girl?" He said wrinkling his nose.

Kristina stared at Steve for a good 30 seconds and then her eyes lit up. She looked down at the football on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey Ponyboy, go long." she said getting ready to throw the ball.

I looked over at Soda and Steve. They just shrugged.

I figured why not so I started running down the grass and stopped about 30 yards away.

"Keep going!" She shouted.

No way can a little girl throw this far but she looked like she meant business so I did as she said. About 20 yards later I saw her reach back and throw the ball higher than any quarterback on Darry's team.

"What the..." I thought out loud and started running further and faster.

I was a good runner.

After what seemed an eternity the ball dropped in front of me. We all looked at her dumbfounded and she just winked at me and grinned at our shock.

That was the day Steve started liking girls.

From that day on we hung out with Kristina alot. She wasn't like the other girls I knew. She wasn't obsessed with her barbie dolls and didn't think boys had cooties. Incase I didn't mention this; Kristina was 8 at the time. I was 7, Soda was 10, along with Steve, and Darry was 13.

We all stayed pretty close until I was 10. One night Kristina's mom was coming home from work and drunk driver hit her head on. She didn't survive. Kristina's dad took it pretty badly and they moved that same week. We didn't ever get to really say goodbye. It was pretty rough she was a best friend to all of us at this point. I mean this girl got along with everyone and when I say everyone, I mean it. You'll see what I mean later.

We were all pretty bummed out for a while, but you get over things easier when you're younger. I guess you just realize their aint nothing you can do so you just move on. That's just the way it is. You make new friends. End of story.

I was so very wrong.


	2. chapter 2

((still Pony's POV))

**7 years later**

"YEEE HAWWW!"

What the hell.

Oh, yeah it's Saturday. I thought to myself.

"Save a horse, ride a cowgirl!" I heard Two-Bit yell and start laughing hysterically at himself.

"Shut up Two-Bit" Steve said and I heard a bang. They must be fighting as usual. It's only messing around though. No one in our group ever fights.

I finally looked at the clock. 10:30 am. Not bad for a Saturday here, usually you're lucky if you get till 9.

I got up and went into the living room.

"Hey Ponyboy" Soda said patting me on the back going into the kitchen.

Everyone got in they're hello's and good morning's.

I got myself a piece of chocolate cake and sat down next to Johnny on the couch.

We usually had chocolate cake for breakfast since, well.. since my parents died two years ago in a car wreck. I don't want to talk about it.

"When's football?" I asked with my mouth full.

"We gotta wait for Dally to get here." Darry replied. Ever since my parents died Darry's been the dad around here, and he is a good guardian just sometimes he stinks as a brother. Oh well I always got Soda.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Dally, Pony can you get that?" Soda said.

"Yeah yeah I'm going I'm going." I muttered as I got up. I didn't like Dally too much but when you're greasers you stuck together, and that's exactly what Dally and me were, greasers. That's what we all were.

I opened up the door and saw a girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. I finally knew what the expression drop dead gorgeous meant. Then she smiled. I knew that smile.

"Holy shit" I said and slammed the door shut out of shock.

"Umm, hey Pony why'd you just slam the door on Dally?" Johnny said raising an eyebrow.

I just glanced over at him and whispered. "That definitely aint Dallas Winston."

And opened the door again. The girl was still standing there looking confused.

"Hey Pony, member me?" she said smiling this time a little bit more uneasily probably thinking I was going to slam the door in her face again.

I've never seen someone this pretty in my life let alone talk to them.

Breathe Ponyboy. I thought to myself.

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Sodapop yell in back of me and run at the door and pick her up and swing her around.

"KRISTINA ROSS! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" He yelled finally putting her down.

"Yup Sodapop Curtis! It's really me!" she said laughing at him.

"Aw come on Ponyboy I know you didn't forget me already!" she said standing there with Soda's arm around her shoulder.

"Nah of course not I could never forget you, I'm just still in shock I guess"

"Well I'm so happy to see you again" she said hugging me. "I missed you a lot buddy."

"I missed you too." I replied. And I meant it I missed her a whole lot as the years went on but like I said, I eventually moved on. We all did.

We all walked back inside the house.

"What was all that racket?" Steve said not looking up from his game of poker with Two-Bit.

Kristina looked at Soda and me and put a finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet.

"Hey Randy" she whispered in his ear. She always called him Randy with his last name being Randle. She liked to be original I guess, but it never bother Steve none.

His head sprung up. "No way" he said and whipped around.

"Stevie!" she said and engulfed him in a hug.

"Kristina.. aw what the hell, where you been girl?" he said hugging her back.

I don't think I've ever seen Steve hug anyone without winking at Soda signaling that night him and they girl were gonna, well you know what mean.

But he didn't with Kristina and I knew he never would with her. You just didn't do that with girls like her.

"Well have I died and gone to heaven because I'm seeing me some Soc angels!" Two-Bit said standing up next to me, Steve and Soda.

"She aint no Soc." Soda said with a grin on his face. "This is my old best friend, Kristina. Kristina this is our buddy Two Bit, Two Bit this is Kristina, and be nice."

I knew what Soda meant when he said "be nice" he didn't mean don't be mean. He meant hands to yourself. Well since I never really explained how she had changed let me tell you now. She was about 5'4 now with very long straight blonde hair that kind of flowed as she walked. Her eyes were the same sparkling blue and she was tan I guess from it the end of summer and all. She had on short jean shorts and a white halter-top and what looked like an expensive purse and shoes on. I couldn't really blame Two Bit for calling her a Soc. But she's not a Soc, even if she is just as rich and them. Kristina will never be a Soc. Socs didn't smile like she did. Socs didn't smile at all unless they were beating on some greaser or getting drunk.

"Hey darling" I heard Darry say hugging Kristina from behind.

"Aw hey Dar, how ya been superman?"

We always call Darry superman because he's good at everything, well anything that takes strength.

"Did Socs take a course in being retarded or something, God damn cant drive anywhere around here!" Dally said walking in and slamming the door.

"Hey Dal" Johnny said quietly.

Johnny. I forgot Johnny was here. Man I swear he's quieter than I am, and I can be pretty quiet sometimes.

"Hey kid" Dally said ruffling Johnny's hair as he walked by.

Dallas Winston is going to have a field day with this. I thought as Dally approached Kristina.

I swear, you may not believe me and I know no one else will, but I saw Dally's eyes soften for second when he saw Kristina but they immediately went hard again. Dally's had a tough life, he was the definition of tough. If you want someone on your side in a fight, it's Dallas Winston.

"Dally.."Darry started. Dally respected Darry. He wouldn't start with her with Darry around.

"Hey Dally. Nice jacket. Very Elvis" Kristina said winking at him. Kristina just winked at Dallas. No girl winked at Dally, Dally did get a lot of girls but none of them winked at him the first time they met him. I dunno I guess you gotta know him. Lucky for her Dally loved Elvis and prided himself on his leather jacket.

Dally grinned at her. He knew a good girl when he saw one.

"Oh, sorry you probably thinking who is this girl" she said and laughed at herself a little bit. "I'm Kristina." She said and extended her hand to him.

"Well aint you just the cutest thing, what you doing hanging around with these greasers?" he asked grinning and lighting up a cigarette.

"Steve, me and Pony were friends with her awhile back." Soda said. Soda liked her. You could always tell when Soda liked somebody because he would just stare at them and whenever they'd catch him he'd just flash them a smile and the girl was hooked. Worked like a charm every time. Usually the girl would just turn away and giggle to her friends but like I said, Kristina was not like other girls. She just gave him a smile right back, didn't blush or anything.

"Hey I'm really sorry." Kristina said getting up and sitting down on the couch next to Johnny. "I didn't even realize you were there, you must think I'm the rudest person alive." That was the exaggeration of the century.

"Well gosh no of course not, I'm Johnny." Johnny said.

"Well its very nice to meet you Johnny" she said smiling at him. Johnny blushed. He wasn't used to these kind of girls giving him smiles.

Johnny smiled back and laughed. Now there's something you definitely do not see everyday!

"So we still going to play some football or are you dummies going to keep gawking?" Steve asked standing up tossing the football to Soda.

"What do you think Kristina? Can you keep up with the big boys?" Soda said winking.

"Oh please Sodapop. Ponyboy just how many times did I WHOOP your brother in football?" She said glaring at Sodapop but she was still smiling.

I nodded kind of laughing at the shocked faces of Dally and Two Bit. Soda actually was a good ball player but Kristina wasn't lying. She whooped him.

"You trying to tell me, this hot little broad, kicked your ass Sodapop? Naw man I have to see this to believe it." Dally said.

"You'll see it Dally, if the girl's still got it." Steve replied.

"Do I hear a bet Randy?" Kristina asked.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. No sirree I'm not dumb enough to bet against you, again."

"Hell I'm dumb enough!" Two Bit said slapping down a 5 dollar bill.

"Me too." Dally said dropping two fives. "Put that 5 in there for Johnnycake too."

Johnny smirked. I could tell he wanted his money on Kris.

"The rules are though, we get Darry." Two Bit made clear.

"We don't need Darry!" Kristina said jokingly sticking her tongue out at Darry.


	3. chapter 3

It was Dally, Darry, Two Bit and Soda, on one team, and me Johnny Steve and Kristina on the other. They obviously had the advantage with Darry, Soda and Dally but I was a good runner and Johnny and Steve were good on defense, and Kristina is an amazing passer and runner, so I wasn't worried.

We headed up to the vacant lot. Kristina explained why she was back. Her dad was laid off in Philadelphia and his old job has been begging him to come back for years now, so he reluctantly came back. Kristina's dad always made good money, but it never fazed her, she was the least snobby person I knew and the gang liked her a lot. In the beginning I'm sure it was her looks that got they're attention but as you get to know her; her personality is the most amazing thing about her. She's one of those people who look for the good in **everyone**, whether that's good or bad, I don't know. Some people don't deserve it; some people honestly have no good. And if you're always just seeing the good you don't see the bad. That's how you get used. Sometimes I think way too much for my own good, it's starting to make me pretty cynical.

We reached the lot and flipped a coin. Our team won. We huddled up.

"Okay Stevie, block for me and Johnny and Pony whoever gets opened first you're getting the ball. Sound good? Break"

"I'll try not to hurt you too bad." Dally said lining up on the line of scrimmage with a look of competition on his face.

"Oh gosh, I sure do hope I don't break a nail." Kristina said sarcastically.

((okay I'm completely making this part up because I'm not too sure about the concept of football so if some of this is wrong.. well forgive me lol))

"32..44..HIKE!" and Steve spiked back the ball to Kristina.

Dally immediately went after her but she dodged him easily.

Next, Two Bit but again, no luck.

I ran up to what we considered our end zone. I had Darry covering me but I was faster than he was. I was open.

I saw her reach back and throw the perfect throw. I felt the football in my grip and Darry tackle me to the ground. Touchdown.

I got up and high fived Johnny and noticed Soda and Kristina on the ground laughing.

"Soda, you know you're supposed to tackle me when I still have the ball." She said grinning up at him.

"Yeah..." Soda got that look in his eyes and he just laid there on top of her, and they were just staring at each other.

Oh man I knew that look. I saw him start to lean down and try to kiss her.

"Is that Sandy?" I suddenly said.

Soda jumped up quicker than anything I've ever seen.

What? I didn't see Sandy. Why did I just say that?

"Umm, nevermind it's someone else." I muttered.

"What do you mean nevermind? Is Sandy here?" Soda said looking around. Sandy is Soda's ex girlfriend. He loved her with everything he had but she suddenly disappeared to Florida, we don't know why.

"Who's Sandy?" Kristina asked cautiously and slowly got up.

"No... no one, lets just get back to the game." Soda said giving me a weird look.

I guess she knew not to push the subject, with the mention of Sandy, Soda got a fiery look in his eye. It was kind of creepy.

We ended up barely winning the game 21-20. We weren't too good when it came to defense but we scored everytime on offense. Kristina let them keep there 15 dollars.

"You keep that for the poker, Two Bit" she said grinning evilly.

"You dig okay, baby." He replied winking.


	4. chapter 4

((Kristina's POV))

I wonder who Sandy is, probably an ex-girlfriend. Soda looked pretty shaken up when Pony mentioned her. I'm going to try and lay off that for a while though, I don't want to make it seem like I care that much. Do I care this much? I guess I care because I was enjoying Soda on top off me way too much. I know he doesn't feel the same though, he would always tell me I'm his little sister. And well guys obviously don't like their little sisters. Wait; am I saying I like him now? Wow snap back to reality, Kristina.

"What I would give for a pool right now." Soda said wiping sweat off his face.

"I know me too." I replied. It had to be at least 95 degrees outside. Then again, I just spent a good hour running my ass off.

Wait, I have a pool. I keep forgetting I moved. I'm so dense sometimes.

"I have a pool!" I exclaimed suddenly.

They all slowed down.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"In my backyard."

Soda laughed. "Then why you saying you wish you had a pool?" he asked playfully hitting me on the head. He was really cute when he laughed.

"I forgot." I said laughing in spite of myself.

"Typical blonde" Dally said shaking his head.

"Hey now your blonde too!" I said pretending to be offended. I wasn't though. I was the typical blonde common sense wise, but I did pretty well in school.

"Eh shut up," he said messing my hair up.

Ponyboy lit up a cigarette. I looked over at him.

"Oh sorry, do you want one?" he asked holding out his pack.

I hate smoking. My dad started smoking and drinking when my mom died, pretty obsessively too. My dad and I, well lets just say we don't really get along.

"No, thanks though." I said with a little smile. He was only trying to be polite.

"I do." Two Bit said reaching over to take one.

"That's nice." Ponyboy said putting his pack away before Two Bit could get one.

I laughed at the look on Two Bit's face. These guys were hilarious. I loved them already. I want to try and get to Johnny better though. He's a shy one but he seems really sweet once you get him talking. I can tell he has some sort of high respect for Dally. I don't blame him. Dally carries himself very well. He looks fierce when he walks and has a lot of confidence but for some reason he doesn't intimidate me. I can tell he's a good guy deep down.

"Well I have my car at Soda's house I can drive everyone to my house if you want." I wondered if they noticed I called it Soda's house. I looked over and Soda was smiling at me I smiled back. I had to; he had that effect on people.

"I really should get to work." Darry said sighing. I felt sorry for him. He looked 10 years older than his actual age.

"Okay, well I'll see you around hun." I said giving him a hug goodbye.

"Later guys." He said and he took his car to work.

"Yeah I'm out too. I got to take care of some business with Shepherd." Dally said.

"Umm... yeah it was, eh nice meeting you." He mumbled to me. I figured that's the most polite thing Dally's ever said so I'm taking that as a big compliment.

"Right back at ya. See ya around Dal." I replied smiling at him.

"So, you all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep."

"OK now I have to warn you, I'm not the best driver in the world..." I warned them. It's true. I have what you would call "a need for speed."

((sry its short and for people who like Dally sry he wasn't in this chapter too much but he'll have a very big role in my story))


	5. chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay this chapter is going to be Ponyboy's POV because I feel most comfortable writing in his point of view for some reason. I guess since that's how the book is written and how the movie is portrayed so I'll probably be writing in his POV most of the time, just to let you all know lol.

((Incase you chose to skip what I wrote))

((Ponyboy's POV))

Well she wasn't joking when she said she wasn't a good driver. It's not that she's bad.. I don't know maybe she just doesn't like red lights, but the girl was burning rubber! I mean I'm used to that driving with Soda and Steve but she gave them a run for their money. Of course, they weren't fazed when we were going 55 down a little road but Johnny and me were gripping to the seat.

Soda had called shotgun earlier so him and Kristina were up front.

They were hitting it off about something because Kristina was laughing hard and Soda just had a grin on his face. How did he do it? He was always so good with girls. I mean I'm supposed to be related to him right? Soda's got more charm then anyone I've ever seen.

We got to her house and it was awesome. Of course it was in the same town as all the Socs. It felt weird being there. Apparently Kristina felt weird being there too.

"I'm glad you guys are here, this doesn't feel like home at all.." she said unlocking her door.

"Is your dad home?" Steve asked looking around.

"No, his car's not here. He's at work I guess." She said rolling her eyes. I wonder what that's about.

"Wow, I totally forgot, don't you guys need bathing suits?" she asked raising her eyebrow like Two Bit.

"Who swims with clothes on?" Two Bit asked laughing. With the response of our silence he added, "just kidding."

"Damn I thought it was my lucky day for a second there." Kristina said nudging him.

"Don't worry, any day spent with Two Bit is a lucky day." He replied.

"Aw yeah right." Soda said smacking him in the head.

"Wanna go?!" Two Bit challenged.

"Yeah man it's on!" Soda yelled back.

And with that they turned to each other and grinned and ran and grabbed Kristina and started running towards her pool.

"NO GUYS COME ON THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!" she was yelling.

It was definitely a funny site to see. Johnny, Steve and me ran after them laughing and yelling too.

"BEG!!" Soda yelled holding her over the pool fully clothed.

"SODAPOP CURTIS I SWEAR TO GOD..."

"That doesn't sound like her begging to me." I said.

"Nope. Me neither." Soda said holding her with one arm and stroking his chin in thought in the other.

"Shut up." She said and she jumped out of his arms and in the water, but she brought him along for the ride and he was in there right with her.

"YAAAA HOOOOO!" Steve yelled and jumped in there with them and with that we all jumped in and basically fought, splashed and dunked each other for about a half an hour.

"I'm getting pruny." Two Bit said taking a breath.

"What is pruny?" I asked him.

"Duh when your fingers and toes look like prunes!" Two Bit exclaimed like it was the dumbest question of my life.

"Hah.. I guess we should get out then before your health really gets screwed then.. huh Two Bit? " Kristina asked sarcastically but she was smiling.

Two Bit playfully pushed her.

"Okay, well I'll go get some towels." Kristina said getting out of the pool.

"I'll help." Soda said following her.

"Well, she's cool, hot too." Two Bit said sitting in one of the chairs in her backyard.

"I know. I can't believe she's back for good." Steve said.

I nodded.

We talked about what we were doing that night for about 5 minutes when I started wondering where Soda and Kristina were. I guess Steve read my mind because he suggested we go find them. I wish we hadn't.


	6. chapter 6

Okay wow I am so sorry about the forever-long wait. School is really kicking my butt! And also thank you so much to everyone for your reviews, I don't know how to reply or anything like that so I don't want anyone to think I'm not grateful because I love getting them! Enough babbling here it is!

((Ponyboy's POV))

Okay I guess I'm being dramatic. We walked in there and I saw Kristina and Soda laughing by her closet where the towels were. I started to continue walking but Steve pulled me back and put a finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet and listen.

"Hey Kristina.. listen, I'm really glad you're back." Soda said seriously.

"Thanks Pepsi. I'm glad to be back." She whispered as he inched closer.

There it was again, the look. Soda had the look in his eyes. He was going for it, only this time I didn't interrupt it. He leaned in and kissed her softly. What is this feeling? I've never really been jealous of Soda and his girlfriends.. but well that all changed right now. I wasn't the only one either I heard Steve mutter a bunch of curses when he saw it. Well I'd rather have Soda and Kristina rather than Steve and her. Besides, Steve has a girlfriend and he doesn't even treat her that well.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was probably a minute Kristina pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well I guess we should go back.." she said.

Soda did his trademark grin and said, "yeah I guess so."

"Well we're just 'bout dry now!" Two Bit said grinning evilly.

"Hey! How long were you there?" Kristina asked laughing a little.

"Long enough." I said somewhat bitterly. I hoped no one noticed.

"Well now that the porno is over, I think I'm gonna head home." Steve said stretching.

"I'll drive you guys." Kristina offered.

"Nah, it's alright. We could use the walk." Soda said.

"Call me later." I saw him whisper in her ear and she nodded and grinned.

I was the last one out I heard her say "Bye Ponyboy." But I didn't acknowledge it.


	7. chapter 7

((Kristina's POV))

I sighed as they left. Not a bad sigh, just one of those sighs where you just had a really good day. Good day? Soda freakin' kissed me this is an **amazing **day. I never really thought of any of them as ever being romantic with before. Then again, I was 11 when we moved.

Soda said to call him and I already wanted to.

"Man I'm such a stalker." I said sighing. This time it was a "get a grip" kind of sigh. I never stay with any boy for long. I don't trust relationships that much. They're fun for awhile, but someone always gets hurt. Always. So I figure have your fun and end it before that happens. At least you have good memories. I see how my dad is without my mom. You know why? Because he got attached. I refuse to ever get dependent on someone and destroy my life if the person I love were taken away from me by some twist of fate. Then again, I've never been in love so I guess I should stop bashing it. Trust me I know it has its good points that seem to make it "worth it." I just look at my dad, and I don't know, nothing seems worth that.

Speaking of my dad, I heard the door open and him shakily walk through. Drunk again. Shocker. I try to ignore him when he's like this. He tends to get mad at me for no reason whatsoever.

When I tried to sneak up the steps he grabbed my arm.

"Krishtina, why is the floor alllll wet?" he asked stammering on all his words.

I knew he wouldn't like the answer I had a bunch of boys over while you weren't home so I told him half the truth.

"I went swimming. Bye." And I started to walk up the steps.

"Hey!" he said and gripped my arm way tighter than necessary and dragged me down.

"Don't you lie to me girl." He said his temper rising.

"I'm not lying now let me go." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let you go.. I'll let you go." And he punched me in the stomach and threw me down on the steps.

"Teach you to talk to me like that! I'm your god damn father!" he screamed at me. But I was used to it by now. He's been doing this for awhile now.

"Your right dad now can I please go upstairs?" I asked lying out my teeth.

"Go. I don't want to look at you." He said and waved his arm at me and stumbled into the kitchen.

I sighed once again. Weird, how much my mood has changed in the course of five minutes.


	8. chapter 8

((Ponyboy's POV))

"Well.." Two-Bit said nudging Soda.

"Well.. what?" he asked innocently.

"Aw come on Soda." Johnny piped in.

"I don't know what you all are babbling about." He replied nonchalantly.

"Was she good or not?!" Steve asked glaring at him knowing damn well Soda knew what they were all bugging him about.

"You know I'm not one to kiss and tell." He said.

"Yeah right, since when?" I asked. Soda's a good guy and all, the best there is, but he's bragged with the best of them. Soda was definitely no innocent.

"Give us something, kid." Two-Bit pleaded with him.

"Well, you saw her Two-Bit, she's freakin' beautiful, it was..you know." He tried to explain.

"I don't know." I said.

"Me neither." Johnny said along with Steve and Two-Bit.

"Aw guys come on. You know! I know you know." Soda said glaring at us.

With the return of our blank stares he started again.

"Alright alright.. it was the best damn kiss I ever had.. HAPPY NOW?" he said rolling his eyes at us and smirking at himself.

"Best lookin' girl I've ever seen." Two-Bit stated.

"You aint kidding she sure has changed since we was little huh Ponyboy?" Soda asked me.

"Well she wasn't ever bad looking. She was always cute." I said.

"Yeah she was always cute but now.." and he kind of sighed. Okay lets get this straight. My brother Sodapop Patrick Curtis does **not** sigh over girls. Ever. Except when I'd ask him about Sandy. But he was in love with Sandy. Christ this is a bad sign.

"You really like her huh man?" Johnny asked him.

Soda stared at the ground for a couple seconds and looked back up at Johnny with a huge grin on his face and playfully put him in a fake headlock and just replied "Yeah Johnnycake, I really do."


	9. chapter 9

Authors Note—thanks again for the reviews.. I LOVE THEM. lol it really is sad how happy I get when I see I got one :-/.. haha.. okay well I just wanted to say thanks guys and keep em coming!!

((Ponyboy's POV))

The next day

Rrrrrrrrrrring. ((my awesome impression of the phone))

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Pony, it's Kristina."

I knew who she was when she said "hey."

"Oh hey, Soda's not here, he's working."

"Oh.." she said sounding disappointed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well how bout you bud? You wanna hang out?" she asked me.

"Me?"

"Hah, yeah you! We used to be best friends, just because me and Soda are.. well whatever we are, I still want to be your friend." She said and well she sounded pretty genuine.

"Yeah sure what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know." I said. I wondered if it would be awkward hanging out with her alone. Probably not, she had a way of making you feel comfortable no matter what. Maybe it was the fact she was always herself no matter what the circumstance, like with Dally any other girl would've been nervous to meet him ,him being a rough looking hood. But no sirree, not her, she treated him like any other human and somehow I think he liked that.

"Well I'm kind of hungry.. how about I'll come over and we'll find somewhere to eat.. that is if you're hungry?" she asked me.

Truth is I just ate but hey I'll take what I can get.

"Alright see ya." I replied as cool as possible.

"See ya soon." She replied.

I took a shower as quickly as I could and changed into a decent looking shirt and jeans. I even put on some of Soda's cologne. Worked for him obviously. Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. What was I doing? Was I not just there yesterday when Soda said he really liked this girl? I could tell he wasn't bluffing either. Soda's the worst liar there is. I'm actually pretty good at lying, it's scary sometimes.

I sighed at put down the cologne. I'm just going to lay off for awhile. See where that takes me.

I heard her open the door. I smiled. She never knocked when we were little either. I guess she just felt a little awkward yesterday.

"Hey Ponyboy where are you hiding?" I heard her call.

"In my room" I called back and she walked in.

"Wow so this is you and Soda's room?" she asked looking around at everything. I was hoping she would look ugly today. Not that I'm just superficial and like people for looks but you know what I mean. But no of course she looked perfect as always.

"I'm beat." She said lying down on me and Soda's bed.

I laughed a little. "It's 2 o' clock in the afternoon." I said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I know. What can I say? I'm lazy." She said pulling me down next to her.

"So what's new Ponyboy? I mean I haven't seen you in forever so don't say nothing I know you always got something interesting going inside that head of yours." She said with a wink. It was weird being this close to her though. I bet a lot of guys would die to be in my position.

"Well, I'm going into junior year." I stated. (I think in the book Pony is a sophomore but junior just works better with my story)

She sat up. "Really? Me too! What did you move up a grade?" she asked me.

Oh yeah. I completely forgot I'm in her grade ever since they moved me up a grade. This has potential..

"Yeah they moved me up. Do you have your schedule with you?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Sadly yes because I'm a dork and carry it around." She said taking it out of her purse.

I examined it. We had 4 classes together. She must be smart. Darry always yells at me because he doesn't understand how I'm so book smart without common sense. I can't help it.

"We got English, History, Algebra 2, Chemistry and well lunch." I read off our schedules.

"Hell yeah!" she said high-fiving me.

She laid back down. "Man Pony you sure have changed." She said staring at me.

I tried to raise my eyebrow like Two-Bit.

"No I haven't." I said.

"Sure you have. You always have this look on your face like your.. dreaming." She said looking at me like she was trying to study me.

"Yeah well I daydream all the time." I said shrugging.

"Me too. A little too much probably." She said half smiling.

"Yeah Darry doesn't have a clue how I bring home good grades since I lack common sense." I said rolling my eyes.

"Me too!" she laughed a little. "Well you know me Pony, and how I can lack in that department sometimes." She said smiling sheepishly.

I laughed. Yeah I definitely knew. We were always alike though.

I laid next to her and we just laid there for a minute or two not talking. The weird part was it wasn't awkward at all. It was actually very.. well comfortable.

"Hey Pony, what ever happened to Soda's horse?"

I sort of winced at that question. Man good thing she asked me and not him or he probably would've burst into tears on the spot.

"Somebody bought him.. man Soda was heartbroken." I told her.

"Poor Soda, he loved that horse more than anything." She said solemnly.

Suddenly Sandy came to mind. I wondered who Soda loved more. I'm going to take Sandy on that one, but if this were true, Soda must be in a hell of a lot of pain.

"And Pony.." she started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry I didn't come to your parents funeral.." she almost whispered.

I tightened up. I always wondered why she didn't come. I mean they loved her and she loved them. And I knew she knew about it because her dad had sent us a card.

"Why" I asked somewhat coldly.

"Why... didn't I come?" she asked slowly.

"Yes."

"It was just.. I don't think I could ever bear to see your parents the same way I saw my mom. Seeing that absolutely killed me and well I just couldn't bring myself to go and see something so terrible again, but I'm so sorry Pony, if I could turn back time and go I swear I would. I was just so scared." She said and her eyes were full of water but I knew she wouldn't let the tears fall. She never really cried, not in front of us anyway. Well hell I could never stay mad at her now. She looked really pretty when her eyes were glistening like that.

"Don't cry Kristina, you know I'm not mad at you. I understand now, it's okay." I said sitting up and she sat up and gave me a hug.

"Did I ever tell you I'm glad we're friends?" she asked me smiling.

"Not recently." I said acting offended.

"Wellll I am!" she said and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Yeah that's nice." I said jokingly.

"Hey!" she said offended.

"Jussst kidding."

"Hey want to go visit Soda?" she said her eyes gleaming.

It took all I had not to roll my eyes.

"What about getting something to eat?" I asked.

"We can eat something at DX." She replied.

It's weird up until this point I kind of forgot her and Soda even kissed and that he liked her and she obviously liked him. I inwardly sighed.

"Sure lets go." I said.


	10. chapter 10

**Authors Note: okay well if you're going to read any of my author's notes this is the one. I'm sorry I didn't say this before but my story so far is before the events in the book. The events in the book will eventually happen but probably not for a couple more chapters. Sorry I'm a slow writer lol. And THANK YOU for the reviews it means a lot. **

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

As we were about to leave Dally and Johnny came strolling in.

"Anybody here?" Dally yelled louder than necessary seeing my house isn't exactly a mansion.

"Hey Dally, hey Johnny." Kristina said walking up to them.

"Hey sexy how you doin'?" Dally said winking at her. I guess no one told Dally about her and Soda. I contemplated telling him then I figured he'd find out soon enough.

"Well I'm doing great how bout you babe?" she replied without the wink.

"Alright. Me and Johnny here are bored out of our minds though. What are you kids up to?" he asked us.

"We were about to go visit Soda and Steve at DX. You guys wanna come?" I offered.

"Sure aint nothing better to do." Johnny said shrugging.

"Do you guys want to walk?" Kristina asked.

"Yeah it's not far." Dally said and they went ahead talking about something or other. I honestly didn't get it. I've known Dally for years now and I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with him and she's here two days and they're talking up a storm. Dally doesn't talk that much unless he's talking trash.

"That amazing huh Pone?" Johnny said. He must've noticed me staring at them.

"Never seen Dally talk that much in my life," he said again.

I nodded. I even saw him smile at least twice. Where was the cold Dally I've known for so long? Right now he looks like any other person with hopes and dreams and okay I'm going to far, lets just say he looks like there actually is a heart in there somewhere.

"Are her and Sodapop going out?" Johnny asked me.

"I don't think they're dating.. but it's bound to happen eventually." I answered honestly. When Soda wanted someone he got her. I'm sure it's the same in her case.

"How you feel bout that?" he asked me. I looked at him quickly, probably too quickly.

"What do you mean how do I feel? I don't feel anything about it."

"I don't know I just thought you might've liked her or something like that." He said shrugging.

"Well I don't. Why would you even think that?" I asked. I sounded good too because like I said I'm a good liar. But I don't like her. Crap, am I lying to myself now? I don't even know.

"Well I didn't mean it for you to get all pissed off about it I was just wondering"

"Yeah I know. Sorry I just didn't get a lot of sleep." I said pretending to stretch.

"Whatever you say, Pony." He said rolling his eyes at me.

Suddenly Kristina turned around and started walking backwards.

"Hey Pony remember Randy? I saw him on the way here." She said watching the ground to keep her balance.

I thought about it and all I could think of was Randy the Soc.

"Soc..Randy?" I asked uneasily.

"Oh. Well yeah I guess." She said clearly uncomfortable now that we were all looking at her like she was off her rocker.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well we got some classes with him."

"Oh how lucky for us." I replied.

"He doesn't seem so bad, Pony." She said trying to get me to smile a little. Not this time. Not so bad? Yeah, my ass.

"You don't even know him anymore, Kris." I said trying to be as nice as possible. It's not fair to get mad at her. She doesn't know yet how things are. I wonder what going to happen once school starts. I mean she was clearly a soc. But I honestly could never, ever picture her with them people.

"You'll learn the ropes soon enough, hun." Dally said.

She tried to turn back and look at him but didn't quite work out and ended up almost falling but Dally caught her.

I thought for a second he was going to kiss her. He looked completely entranced being that close to her face. Oh come on now! Not someone else, this is getting ridiculous. I knew her first people! Finders keepers losers weepers doesn't count for anything anymore I tell you.

But they didn't kiss. I knew she wouldn't let that happen because she practically jumped up. Besides people like Dally and Kristina together..just no.

We reached DX where Soda as usual was surround by girls, and Steve was working on a car with Evie by his side. But something different happened this time. Something I haven't seen happen since the Sandy days. Soda left the girls and came up to Kristina and gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand.

"What's that about?" Dally asked Steve. Steve just shrugged.

"They're together." I finally informed him.

He gave them one last glance and got over it quickly. Dally didn't let things get to him.

All the girls kind of stood there dumbfounded but eventually got the picture and started to leave.

"You didn't have to do that." I heard Kristina say smiling at him.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." He answered squeezing her hand and giving her another kiss on the cheek.

Makes me want to gag.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" he asked her.

"Well gee I don't know who's gonna be there, I mean I don't want to waste my time." Kristina said getting closer to his face.

"Well I'll be there, if you're lucky" he said inching closer to hers too.

Oh for christ's sake.

"I'll think about it in that case." She said with a big grin.

"Need some encouragement?" he asked her.

"Couldn't hurt."

And with that they started kissing. Man don't you just hate PDA?

((public displays of affection for anyone who didn't know))

"Well.. I'll see you tonight Sodapop Curtis." She said pulling away her eyes still closed.

"Great and one more thing.." he started.

"You look wonderful tonight." He said.

She laughed. "That's a song! Not a line!" she said punching him in the arm.

"Hey I'm just trying to pour my heart out to you and I get abused for it!" he said holding his arm dramatically.

She laughed again. "I'll see you and your wonderful looking self tonight." She said.

Oh isn't life just friggen WONDERFUL.


	11. chapter 11

((Kristina's POV))

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Thanks for calling me slut." The voice said on the other line.

I laughed. "Hey Brooke."

Brooke was my best friend from Philly. She's a little crazy but I love her anyway.

"Two days you've been there. TWO! Does your apparently now "old" best friend get a call? Nope. Nada." She said annoyed but I could tell she wasn't really mad.

"You're still my best friend Brooke. I've just been busy unpacking and stuff like that."

"Unpacking? Yeah I bet. Who's the guy?" she said knowingly.

"How'd you know there's a guy?" I asked her. She knew me way too good.

"Because there is ALWAYS a guy with you." She emphasized the always. This is not true.

"There is not! I've been single a lot." I defended myself.

"Yeah because you and your stupid two week rule."

"I do not have a two week rule." I stated. I just have a problem staying with guys over two weeks. I can't help it. It's not like I plan on it.

"Yeah, whatever. So who is he?" she asked me.

"Well there's..." I thought for a minute. "There's seven."

"Seven?! Man you even beat my record."

"Well there just friends. Seven new guy friends." I explained.

"Except..." she started.

"Okay okay I have a date tonight with one of them."

"Niiiceee. Which one?" she asked intruiged.

"Sodapop." I said.

"What the hell is Sodapop?" she asked.

"That's his name." I laughed at her. "I like it, his brother's name is Ponyboy."

"Right. Well is he cute?" she asked.

"Absolutely gorgeous, but it's not even that he's the sweetest guy in the world. You have to meet him someday Brooke."

"Yeah I do, seven guys all to yourself just isn't right. I have to change that." She stated simply.

"Well you can have your claim to six." I said knowing she'd have a field day with these guys and they would have one with her too.

"Awesome. So you have a date tonight? What are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Good question. I got to go answer that question. I'll call you later Brooke."

"Yeah sure you will. Bye, have fun." She said hanging up.

I sighed. What was I wearing tonight anyway? Damn I usually don't worry about stuff like that I'm not really a girly girl in that sense, I don't plan my outfits for dates days in advance, but hey this is only hours so it's okay I guess.

It was 5 o' clock. Soda told me to come over around 7. Hmm...well I got plenty of time. I might as well get an early start and get a shower.

An hour and a half later

Aka

6:30

"oooh my lovee my darling I've hungered for your touch" I sang to myself for the 75340583 time. I was all ready and still had a half an hour to kill.

I sat there tapping my foot for another minute before I got up and grabbed my keys. I can't sit still for long unless something is going on and right now I was bored out of my wits.

I walked out the door and ran into Cherry Valance.

"Hey Cherry." I said forgetting she probably doesn't remember me.

"Hello..?" she said looking at me quizzically.

"Oh sorry it's Kristina.. Kristina Ross.. I moved back here if you remember." I said laughing in spite of myself.

"Oh right, right Randy told us you were back." She said smiling at me. She was always pretty nice.

"Welcome back, where are you headed?" she asked.

"Soda.. Sodapop Curtis' house." She gave me this look then smiled.

"He's a doll." She said weakly.

"Yeah he's great. Okay well I'm going to go it was great seeing you again Cherry tell everyone I said hey." I said to her.

"Good seeing you too." She said and started walking again.

I got in the car and looked at the clock. 6:35. Damn, by the time I got there it would only be around 6:45. Oh well.

I got there and walked in. I never knocked, I don't really know why. It was just force of habit now.

"Hey Pony, Two-Bit." I said sitting next to them on the couch. They were both pretty entranced by Mickey Mouse so I didn't get a response.

"Okay um guys you know, he's not real." I said standing up and straightening my skirt.

"What did you say?" Two-Bit asked glaring at me.

"Oh now you've done it." Pony said shaking his head.

"Did what? Oh come on Two-Bit. He's a life size mouse of course he's not real." I said getting kind of scared now at his death glare.

"Oooookay I see where this is going." Soda said stepping in front of me and Two-Bit.

"Kristina, say you're sorry." Soda said looking at me with laughter in his eyes but trying to keep a serious look on his face for Two-Bit.

"I'm very sorry Two-Bit, Mickey is definitely real and I'm just jealous he likes you better than me." I said trying to be serious.

"I had a feeling that was your reason." Two-Bit said nodding triumphantly.

Soda gave a little laugh at Two-Bit. You couldn't help but laugh at him; he had this look in his eye that could make you laugh no matter what the situation.

"Okay well you ready?" Soda said turning to me.

"Yup." I said smiling at him. I had butterflies. Usually I would get frustrated for liking someone this much but I learned tonight that it's hard to get angry at yourself while you have butterflies in your stomach and the best guy you ever imagined is smiling at you.

"Alright see you guys later." Soda said to Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

"Don't have too much fun without us." I said winking at them.

"Now you kids have a good time ya hear? Y'all are growing up so fast." Two-Bit said pretending to wipe a tear.

I gave him one last grin and we walked out the door.

"So where we going Mr. Curtis?" I asked him.

"Well Ms. Ross, I want to show you something." He said taking my hand.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Nooopee. Not yet. You'll see." He said shaking his head.

We walked for a couple more minutes and talked about all sorts of stuff from why he dropped out of school to how he got more driving tickets but made me promise not to tell Darry.

"Well we're here but we got a couple stairs to climb." He said as we stood in front of a huge abandoned building.

I couldn't help but smile, for some reason I can't stop when I'm around him.

"Well I'm not going to ask." I said pretending to zip my lips.

"Good because you'll see soon enough." He said opening the door for me.

We climbed several flights of steps and we finally got to the roof.

"Planning on killing me, Pepsi?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Damn now you know the surprise!" he said sarcastically.

"Nah, but close your eyes." He said standing in front of the door to go onto the roof.

"Okay," I said shutting them.

"1..2..3.. open em'!" he exclaimed opening the door.

My mouth dropped. "Aw Soda this is beautiful." I said hugging him.

He had a blanket and candles and a chocolate cake ((of course)) and a radio.

"Glad you like it." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love it."

We sat down.

"Well I don't know bout you, but I'm starving. I'm not used to this late dinner stuff." He said grabbing us both slices of cake.

"Who told you chocolate is the way to a girl's heart?" I asked indulging in the cake.

"Well hey it's the way to mine so I figured it was worth a shot." He said grinning.

He asked me about school, friends and of course got on the subject of exes.

"So how many?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know." I said laughing.

"That many huh?" he said raising his eyebrows evilly.

I laughed and hit him playfully. "That's not what I meant!"

Okay. I know I told myself I wasn't going to ask, but to be quite honest, I am dying to know who this Sandy girl is and what she did.

I took a deep breath.

"Soda.." I started.

"Yeah?"

"Umm.." I started.

"What? Just say it." He said.

"Okay well, who is Sandy?" I asked slowly looking up to look him in the eye.

He looked down. "Um, well, Sandy is... Sandy is an ex girlfriend."

"Yeah I got that much." I said.

"Okay I'm not going to sugar coat this because to be quite honest I'm still pretty bitter about it myself, Sandy is a girl I dated for 6 months (im making that time up) and everything was great, better than great, everything was excellent. I **loved** her with all my heart and she loved me, or so I thought. And one day I get a letter of her telling me her parents made her move to Florida because her grades were so bad here and they thought I was distracting her." He said not once looking me in the eye.

"Loved or love?" I asked him seriously.

"What?"

"You said the girl I loved.. do you still love her?"

"No, yes.. I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyway. She's gone." He said looking me at the eye finally when he said that last statement.

I smiled at him. At least he was honest with me, what more can I ask for?

"Sorry to ruin the mood." I said trying to get him to smile and succeeded.

He smiled back. "Nah you didn't I'm glad you asked. It was good to finally get that out." He said taking my hand.

I felt a drop on my leg. "Is it raining?" I asked outloud.

"Aw man, noo come on." Soda said looking toward the sky but it just started coming down harder.

Then I heard something on the radio.

Oh, my love, my darling 

Soda started to get up and grabbed my hand. "Well I guess we better go.." he said picking up the radio.

I've hungered for your touch  
Alone, lonely time

"No, lets stay.. leave it on. I love this song." I said turning it up.

And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much

He gave me a weird look. "Kristina, it's pouring!" he said now laughing since he was completely soaked anyway.

I need your love  
I need your love  
God, speed your love to me

"So? I love the rain. Come on, dance with me." I said pulling him close to me.

"You're crazy." He said grinning but nonetheless put his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to him and started to sway slowly.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely river sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me

"Kristina.." he started looking down with me.

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch

"Yes?" I asked being inches away from his crystal blue eyes.

Oh, my, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much  
Are you still mine

"Loved. I loved Sandy." He said pulling me closer to him.

I need your love I need your love 

I got as close to him as possible and smiled into his shoulder.

God speed your love to me...

**Whew okay long chapter! But anyway that song right there is called "Unchained Melody" and I did not write it or have anything to do with I just saw it in the movie "Ghost" and fell in love with it. I highly suggest downloading it! Review 33**


	12. chapter 12

**Woo thanks for the reviews they are mucho appreciated! Keep em coming!**

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

"It sure is pouring" Two-Bit said taking a swig of beer.

"Yep." I said looking out the window.

"Hey you and Johnny sure you don't want one?" he said holding up a beer.

"Eh sure I'll take one." Johnny said shrugging.

"You know Darry will skin me and you if he finds out, besides he's in the other room, no fun in that." I said.

The door then opened and a soaking wet Soda and Kristina came running in laughing.

You had to laugh at them. They looked re-god damn-diculous, they were both soaked to the core and tripping over their own two feet since they're shoes were so wet.

"What did you take a bath out there?" Two-Bit asked not removing his sight from Kristina's now skintight wet shirt.

"Yeah up here Two-Bit." Soda said smacking Two-Bit in the head.

"Man I know you did not just hit me."

"I think he did." Kristina said and hit him in the back of the head herself.

"Oh you wanna play like that?" Two-Bit asked standing up.

I laughed silently. I love when Two-Bit gets riled up. It's one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

"Are you afraid of a girl Two-Bit?" Kristina said poking him in the stomach. Two-Bit jumped insanely.

"Prolly." Soda said sitting down on the couch.

"Wait.. are you ticklish?" Kristina said grinning evilly.

"No! I'm not ticklish!" Two-Bit said backing into a corner.

"He is so ticklish. Touch his stomach and he's done." I said.

"Awwww..." Kristina said walking slowly towards him.

"Say you're afraid of girls, Two-Bit." Kristina said holding up her hands showing she's about to attack.

"Never."

"Sayyyy ittttt." She said poking him just once and he fell to the ground in laughter.

"How in the world do you fight Two-Bit?" Soda said laughing and shaking his head.

"I don't have stupid blonde girls poking me in my tummy that's how!"

"Dude you just said tummy." Soda said shaking his head.

"Shut up! Whatever I'm out of here." Two-Bit said grabbing 3 more beers.

"Two-Bit it's raining." Kristina said as he hesitated at the door.

"Yeah...mind giving me a ride?" he asked smiling sheepishly.

Kristina just grinned. "Come on." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll see ya later." Soda said standing up and kissing her on the lips for a second.

"See ya babe. Bye Pone, bye Johnny." She said and followed Two-Bit out to her car.

"So what did you guys do tonight?" Soda asked Johnny and me.

"Not much. Dally stopped by for awhile, but just hung out with Two-Bit." I replied.

"How bout you Soda? How was your night?" Johnny asked.

Who cares it was obviously good. Okay I'm sorry that was mean, I honestly do sort of care. It was real hard trying to not care about Soda.

"It was great. She's really not like any of the girls around here. They don't even compare." He said.

"What do you mean she's not like the girls here?" Johnny asked.

"Well I don't know. She just.. she makes me feel alive, if that makes sense." He said shrugging.

"Soda's turning into a softie." Darry teased walking in.

"Darry can't get hard." Soda said throwing a pillow at him.

I laughed. Aw man you gotta love Soda.

"Aw your toast." Darry said pouncing at Soda. Normal night at the Curtis'. I might complain a lot but I do have a pretty good life.

**((This is now KRISTINA'S POV))**

I dropped off Two-Bit at his house laughing. I attempted tickling him a couple more times, almost getting us killed a couple of times but it was way too much fun to stop.

I grinned and drove away from his house.

I arrived at my house and stopped and frowned at the car in front of me.

"You have got to be joking." I said. It's this lady's car my dad was sort of seeing back in Philadelphia. I could see their shadows through the window. Her name was Sharon, and she hated me. Like hardcore hated me. Good, I hate her too. She dresses like a hooker, probably is one.

I sighed. I couldn't go in there. I refused to go in there. Where was I supposed to go? Of course the only place I could think of was the Curtis'. I sat out there for awhile wondering if they would care, before I concluded I won't know until I ask.

I turned around and headed back to Soda's.

((and back to PONYBOY'S POV))

((whew sorry))

Soda and Darry were mid fight when we all heard a knock at the door.

They stopped suddenly and Darry was on top of Soda basically crushing his bones.

"Man come on Darry! Get the hell off me!" Soda said gasping for air.

"I'll get it." I said walking over them to get to the door.

I was surprised to see Kristina standing in front of me biting her nails, still soaked.

"Since when do you knock?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot I don't knock." She said shrugging and smiling half-heartedly.

"Who is it?" Darry yelled making himself comfortable on top of Soda's ribs.

"You'd think with all the working you do you wouldn't be so fat!" Soda yelled struggling to get up.

"It's Kristina" I yelled back.

"What?" Soda said wiggling free and jogging over to the door.

"Hey what's up? Come in, come in." he said pulling her in out of the rain. I kind of forgot it was raining.

"Hey, umm I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah of course you can. Are you okay?" he asked taking her hand and sitting her down on the couch and sat next to her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just my dad.. um he has his girlfriend over and well we don't really get along and I don't really want to deal with her tonight."

"I can't imagine you not getting along with someone." He said.

She grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him but Darry separated their heads.

"Okay lovebirds none of that if you're spending the night."

"Aw come on Darry." Soda started.

"I'll sit on you again." Darry warned.

"No need for death threats." Soda said glaring.

Kristina giggled. How cute is that? When a girl you like giggles it's the cutest thing in the world. Not that I like her.

**Okay sorry to end it there but I'll try and update tomorrow about the big "sleepover" uh oh! ;-)**


	13. chapter 13

((Ponyboy's POV))

"Alright well I got work early in the morning, so I'm going to bed, and Soda, I'm serious none of that." Darry said as Soda attempted to sneak a kiss.

"Darry.." Soda sighed.

"And if you had any sense in you, you'd go to bed too. You got work tomorrow too." Darry said

"What you don't trust me, Darry?" Kristina said putting on her best innocent face.

He stared at her for a second. "No."

She pouted.

"Don't worry Darry, we got Ponyboy here." Soda said he said messing up my hair.

"Glad I can be your chastity belt." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what he meant." She said touching my shoulder. Aw man she is touching me. Breathe, breathe, breathe.

"Actually.." Soda started and Kristina hit him.

"Okay okay, Darry I promise we'll be good." Soda said solemnly and nodded at Darry to seal the deal.

"Alright little buddy I'll see you in the morning. Night guys." Darry said and went into his room.

"Okay now the fun begins!" Soda said and grabbed Kristina's face to pull her in for a kiss.

"What about your promise?" she asked.

"What? I am being good. I'm always good." Soda said winking.

"Oh you're bad." She said grinning evilly and pulled him in for a kiss.

Then there was another knock on the door.

They didn't move at all. A second knock.

"Don't worry! I got it! No really don't move!" I said sarcastically as they continued making out.

I opened the door and saw Steve standing there looking pretty pissed off.

He just walked in. "Hey Soda can I crash here tonight?" he said not even acknowledging their kissing.

"No." Soda said in between breaths.

Kristina pulled away, and Soda sighed in frustration glaring at Steve.

"Hey Stevie." Kristina said wiping the curves of her lips.

"Hey. So I can stay?" Steve repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened this time?" Soda asked referring to Steve and his dad.

"Says I stole money from him, just being an asshole." Steve said lighting a smoke.

"Who?" Kristina asked.

"My dad or as I like to call him.. asshole." Steve said taking in a drag.

"Oh well its okay buddy, I'm staying the night too." She said smiling.

"Oh was I interrupting something?" Steve asked.

"Well actually.." Soda started.

"No? Okay good." Steve said plopping down on our armchair.

"Typical Steve." Soda said shaking his head but he was smiling.

"Thanks I'll take that as a compliment." Steve said tossing his cigarette out the window.

"So Kristina you gonna sleep with me?" Steve said winking.

"Shut up Steve." Soda said.

"On the couch I meant, my god Soda you and your sick ,sick mind." Steve said grinning evilly.

"Yeah I bet." Soda said.

"Aww Stevie's like my brother." Kristina said pretending to squeeze his cheeks.

"I hate you." He said glaring.

"Did you and Evie have a fight or somethin'? Soda asked standing up and stretching.

"No, not anymore than the usual fighting.. why?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know just the fact you're trying to sleep with my girlfriend?" Soda said with fake seriousness.

"Since when did I ever let Evie hold me back? Come on now." Steve said smirking.

"Aw Steve you be nice to that girl." Kristina said smacking him softly in the stomach.

"Why?"

"Because she's your girlfriend." She said shrugging.

"I think you want to be my girlfriend." Steve said matter-of-factly.

"God Pony, why did you tell Steve my secret?" she asked me sarcastically.

"I dunno it was too big to keep all to myself." I said.

"And this whole time I thought you liked me." Soda said walking into the bathroom.

"Nah you were just my decoy boyfriend." She said winking.

"I knew it the whole time." Steve said.

"Here I got a present for ya." Kristina said leaning down next to Steve.

"What's that?" he asked.

"MUAH!" she said and kissed him hard on his cheek. "And that's the most you're getting out of me, Randle."

"I'll take it." He said.

"Well since I worry for you being alone in a room with Steve I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight too." Soda said pulling out a sleeping bag.

"Soda no you should get a good night sleep if you have work in the morning." Kristina said.

"Well I wasn't ever really planning on getting a good night sleep either way, Steve just changed my reasoning." Soda said glaring at Steve and in response Steve popped open a beer and held it up in cheers to Soda.

"Yeah you wish Pepsi Cola." She said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't we all." Darry yelled from his room.

"Yeah that's Darry's way of saying shut up." Soda whispered.

"Okay.." she whispered.

"Well atleast take the couch." She said taking the sleeping bag.

"No you take the couch you're my guest." He said taking back the sleeping bag.

"Yeah the uninvited guest." She said trying to get it back.

"You're always invited." Soda said still holding it.

"Aw isn't that sweet. I'll take the couch." Steve said lying down on the couch.

Soda rolled his eyes then they suddenly lit up.

"We could share the sleeping bag." He said grinning.

"Oh I don't know Soda.." she started.

"No I swear, we'll just sleep." He said.

"Yeah okay!" Steve yelled.

They ignored him.

"Just sleep.. you promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

"Okay..we'll share." She said taking the sleeping bag and he finally let her have it.

"Oh yeah by the way can I borrow some clothes to change into?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back." He said going into our room.

"So Kristina.." Steve said once Soda left the room.

"So Randy.." she said.

"Just how many guys have you slept with anyway?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Geez by this point I've lost count." She said.

"Really?" he asked impressed.

"No."

"I hate you." He said again taking another swig of beer.

"Oh but I do love you." She said scrunching up her face.

"Soda you're girlfriend's hitting on me again!" he yelled.

"Yeah no one likes a liar Steve. Anyway here you go." He said handing her a pair of his flannel pants and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." She said and went in the bathroom to get changed.

"Anyway.. I saw Shepherd today, said some Socs keep messing with his girl." Steve said.

"What he do to them?" Soda asked.

"They're fighting tomorrow night outside the Dingo." He said taking another swig.

"Skins?" Soda asked.

Steve nodded.

Kristina came out with the drawstring pulled as tight as it could go but they were still about 2 feet too long and the shirt was pretty huge but she looked real cute like that.

"Well you should atleast be comfortable." Soda said laughing at how big they looked.

"They smell good." She said lifting up the top of his shirt and taking a sniff.

"Hey what can I say?" he said.

"Nothing I'm trying to sleep." Steve said now practically passed out on the couch.

"Alright I'm going to head to bed too." I said getting up.

"Night Pony." Kristina said.

"Later bud." Soda said ruffling my hair.


	14. chapter 14

((Kristina's POV))

I laid the sleeping bag out fully so we wouldn't have to squish in to it all zipped, but he was so cute I kept finding myself thinking I definitely would not mind.

I looked up and saw him grinning crazily at me. "What?" I asked.

He laughed a little and looked down then looked back up at me, "it's just if someone would've told me 3 days ago you'd be here.. wearing my pajamas I'd think they were off their rocker."

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, things have changed pretty fast huh?" I said.

"Changed in a good way." He said propping himself down on the sleeping bag.

"Definitely a good way." I said lying next to him.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

"I thought I did." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He grinned at me then got somewhat serious again. "No, but back in Philly, did you leave a guy there?" he asked me. I thought about it for a minute. I didn't really, I broke up with this guy about 3 weeks ago but Brooke told me he was still pissed at me, so I guess technically no. He was too clingy and that's one thing I can't handle.

I realized I had spaced out. "Oh sorry, nope no guy." I said.

"You and Pony always daydreaming." He said.

I nodded at him. "Force of habit."

"So how come no guy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I just mean, now that I got you, I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon, so I don't see how anyone else could."

"Such the charmer." I said winking at him.

"I'm being honest." He said looking me in the eye.

Eh, crap. Should I tell him that I haven't ever stayed with a guy over two weeks? Is it different this time? I guess I should be honest, and at least warn him, but quite frankly, I'm with him on this one. I'm not letting him go anytime soon.

"I..I have a commitment problem." I said softly.

That got his attention. I continued on. "Well, I just haven't ever been able to stay with a guy over two weeks. But to be quite honest with you Soda, I really feel myself falling hard and fast and I'm loving it and hating it all at the same time. I'm not used to not having any control over how I feel but all my self-control stayed in Philly it seems like. So I think you're stuck with me for a while."

He smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"See that's why you're different. Most girls around here would never say something like that." He said.

I shrugged. "I've never really been like most girls. I'm weird."

"And I love that about you." He said putting my loose hair behind my ears.

I turned over on my back. "Sandy's was crazy for ever leaving, but honestly.." I turned back over and looked him in the eye. "I'm glad she did."

"Hey do you think if I make Evie move to Florida, Alexis Walton will come back? Aw remember her Soda? She was hot." Steve randomly busted out.

"Yeah give it try Steve." Soda said rolling his eyes at me but kept the sarcasm out of his voice.

"How long do you work tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Forever. I got a double-shift." He said groaning.

"At least you got Steve to keep you company." I said.

"And all the girls." He said grinning evilly.

I glared at him trying to be jealous. I'm not a jealous person at all though so it was kind of tough.

"Now that I think about it, I could use a check up on my car.." I said pretending to be deep in thought.

"I might be able to help you there." He said.

"Really? You know someone?"

"Funny. You should come by tomorrow though. Save me from some boredom." He said yawning.

"I will. Now go to sleep hun." I said ruffling his hair.

"You too. Better rest up with school coming soon." He said smirking evilly.

"Yeah I hate you for that." I said turning so my back faced him.

He rolled me back over. "Goodnight." He said and kissed my forehead and turned on his back and shut his eyes.

I looked at him for a couple minutes. He was so unbelievably handsome. And the thing is, it didn't matter at all. It's his personality that made him so great. If you're ever depressed just go to Sodapop, if anyone can make you happy he can. He also has a temper like something awful, but you really had to do something bad to him to get him that worked up.

"Sweet dreams Steve." I whispered.

"You too" he grumbled back

----------------------------The next day-------------------------------

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

I walked out into the living room and Darry and Soda were already gone but somehow Steve was now on the ground and Kristina was curled up on the couch shaking because Steve stole the blanket.

I looked at the clock. 8:45. Why am I up? I do not know.

Kristina rolled over. "Hey Ponyboy." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning" I said.

She turned over and got up the couch accidentally stepping on Steve.

"Woops sorry Stevie." He opened his eyes and glared.

"Hang-over" he said slowly getting up.

She patted him on the back.

"So I guess Soda left already?" she asked me.

"Yeah he has to be there at 7 am." I said.

"That sucks."

I nodded.

"Steve what time do you have to be in?" he held his hands up with all fingers raised.

"10?" she questioned and he gave her the thumbs up in approval.

"Alright I'm going to go home, get showered and all that good stuff." She said picking up her clothes.

I don't know how I even got the guts to say it but I did.

"You want to hang out today?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and smile grew upon her lips. "Of course. I'll call you in a little bit." She said.

"Steve want a ride?" she asked.

He nodded groggily.

"Bye!" she called out to me as they were walking out the door and Steve hit her in the back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry geez!" was the last thing I heard her say before they left.

"Crazy freakin people." I said outloud to myself.


	15. chapter 15

((Ponyboy's POV))

I went back to bed for about an hour and half and took a shower. I looked at the clock and it said 10:30. I decided to wait another half hour to call Kristina and called Johnny for the time being.

Johnny came over 15 minutes later and we sat around watching TV.

"What are you doing all day?" I asked him.

"Dal wanted to hang out today." He said.

For some reason Dally and Johnny were actually pretty close friends. Dally viewed Johnny as like his younger brother or something. He's really the only person Dally's nice to.

"Kristina's supposed to come over later." I said.

"She seems cool." He said.

"She is. She's better than all the other girls."

"But you don't like her right?" he asked. I'm not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I can't like her Johnny, Soda's already practically head over heels for her." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just because he likes her doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"When he's my brother that's exactly what it means. You know I could never do that to Soda." I said.

"That bites man." Johnny said.

I nodded.

"Well I guess I should call her now, and Johnny don't you mention a word of this to anyone. Not even Dally." I said.

"I won't."

About 20 minutes later she walked through the door. She looked kind of tired but I didn't blame her she probably had a wild night staying in the same room with Soda and Steve.

"Hey." She said plopping down on the armchair.

"Hey, you look tired." I said.

"You have no idea." She said yawning.

"You didn't have to come out." I said.

"No I wanted to. What are you guys up today anyway?" she asked.

"Well Dally is supposed to be over soon." Johnny said as Dally came in the door.

"Hey Dally." Johnny said.

"Sup Johnny, Pony." He said.

"Mrs. Sodapop Curtis." He said to Kristina icily.

Well that certainly made me cringe.

"Dally I told you we can still have our affair twice a year." She said with a wink.

"That's all I ask." He said lighting up a cigarette.

Yeah I still don't get their relationship but I aint about to question Dallas Winston. I have that much common sense.

"Hey anybody want to go to Buck's party with me tonight?" Dally asked taking a drag.

Darry told me one time he'd kill me if I ever went to one of those parties. Soda went to one once and never went back again. Soda's more of a free spirit partier rather than a go out and get drunk and high partier.

"I don't think so Dally I don't really like those parties." Johnny said.

"I'm not trying to get in a fight with superman so I guess you're out too." Dally said to me.

"How bout you, Soc? You in?" he asked Kristina.

I really hate when people call her a soc but once again I'm not taking that up with Dally.

"Sure why not. I like a good party." She said.

Oh God I never really imagined her ever saying yes. Not to diss my own kind but Kristina and Buck and his other greaser friends just isn't a safe mixture. Hell the only reason half of our friends haven't pounced on her yet is because of Soda, but Buck and his gang don't give a rat's ass about what girlfriend Sodapop Curtis has this week.

"Kristina I don't think.." I started.

"Nah it would be fun." Dally cut in.

"Dally are you sure.." Johnny said. Even Johnny was questioning Dally's motives and he never, ever did that.

"What's the big deal?" Kristina asked.

"Nothing. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I've seen Soda pissed off before." Dally said.

Soda was working a double shift so even if he wanted to go he couldn't. He is **not **going to be happy with this one.

A/N: okay sorry I don't have time to fit the party in this chapter but I'm pretty positive I'll update tomorrow night and get everything in there. R/R


	16. chapter 16

Okay well I know I said I'd try and do the update that night, but well I guess I won't lie I just got lazy and I needed more time to brainstorm but yes here it is.. an update in a new POV for all you Dally lovers out there And by the way it's extremely long.

((Dally's POV))

I knew it might have been a mistake bringing Kristina to Buck's house the moment I saw Shepherd and all his friends grins when we walked in. I gave them a warning glare implying I'll personally kick their ass if they try any of their shit, which I'm sure they will regardless of my glaring. But Two-Bit came with us so hopefully he'd help me keep an eye on her. I really wasn't sure _why _I was even keeping an eye on her. I've brought plenty of girls here before and let them fend for themselves but I don't know it just felt different doing that now. I knew these people way too well and how they would treat her. Hell I am one of these people.

"Dally!" I heard Kristina say.

"What?"

"I've been saying you're name for like 5 minutes didn't you hear me?" she asked.

"Oh naw, this damn music." I said cursing a bit.

"I just wanted to let you know that well you can stop blocking me."

"Huh?" I asked, and then I noticed I had her pushed behind me blocking her from the party.

"Well did you have to wear that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

"Little revealing don't you think?" I said.

"Dally I'm the most covered up girl here."

Well I guess she was right. Her skirt really wasn't all that short and she had a blouse on but all the same I could see the guys raping her with their eyes and it pissed me off.

"Well that's not saying much all these girls are whores." I said.

"Aw, you didn't feel that way last week, Dallas." I heard a raspy voice say.

I turned around and smirked. Sylvia.  
"See this is the definition of a whore." I said giving her a cold glare.

"Um, yeah I'll give you guys some time alone." Kristina said walking away. I went to turn around and stop her but Sylvia pulled me back to face her.

"Don't touch me, Sylvia." I said grimly.

"Come on Dally, I missed you." She said rubbing up against me.

"You know what Sylvia you're like the town bus, everyone gets a ride." I said.

She grinned at me. "But you're the only one who gets to for free." She said and kissed me hard.

Fuck it, I thought. Might as well just get it over with since I knew I'd end up with her by

the end of the night anyway. I started to kiss her back.

**((Kristina's POV))**

I walked around with Two-Bit for a while but I saw him spot some blonde who kept winking at him. He stayed with me for a while though, probably because Dally threatened him and told him to not leave me alone here but I gave him permission to go with her.

I was about to go into the kitchen when someone stepped in front of me.

"Hey there." He said grinning.

"Hi."

"I'm Tim, Tim Shepherd." He said.

"Kristina Ross." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah I heard about you." He said.

"Really, what did you hear?" I asked.

"That you're cool and hot and they were right." He said and I could smell the beer in his breath.

"Laying it on thick there, Timmy." I said.

He looked kind of shocked that I just called him Timmy but he slowly smiled again.

"Alright I'll just get to the point then. Are you Dally's girlfriend?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well me and my friend were going to play a round of poker and I wanted to know if you would like to join?" he asked me.

"What kind of poker?" I knew guys didn't ask girls to play regular poker.

"Well. We were thinking along the lines of strip poker." He said winking.

"So that's why you wanted to know if I was Dally's girlfriend."

"Well I aint trying to die." He said.

I laughed. He was right. Dally would probably kill anyone who hit on his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll play." I said.

"You will?" he asked sort of shocked.

I nodded.

Trust me I did not plan on getting naked. Not to brag but hell I will, I rock at poker. I never, ever lose.

"Well wait, the same rules apply to you right? I mean if I win you guys have to strip too?" I asked.

"Yeah but sorry babe you're not going to win. Do you even know how to play?" he asked.

"I've played once or twice." I said lying.

He grinned in a perverted kind of way.

"Okay well can I get you something to drink first?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Eh yeah one drink can't hurt." I said.

That is where I made my mistake.

**((Dally's POV..again))**

I stayed with Sylvia for a couple hours till she finally pissed me off enough and I left her saying I had to go to the bathroom. I hadn't seen Kristina or Shepherd and his crew for a while and that wasn't really too good of a sign. I walked around some more and saw Two-Bit with Kathy on the couch.

"Yo Two-Bit where's Kristina?" I asked.

"Who's Kristina? Two-Bit I know you did not cheat on me again!" Kathy said.

"Chill out psycho you don't know her. Go tweeze your hair or something." I said with a glare. I never liked her. She talked too much.

"No Dal, I haven't seen her in a while." He said.

"I thought you were going to stay with her." I said looking around.

"She said she'd be fine."

"Well just let me know if you do." I said and walked away.

I asked Buck if he knew where Shepherd was.

"I saw him and his gang go in the back with some blonde Soc."

"Christ." I muttered.

I was definitely not prepared to see what I saw when I opened that door.

I opened the door and I saw Shepherd in nothing but his boxers, two of his friends just in their briefs and one other guy still had his shirt. Kristina was just sitting there laughing hysterically.

"Tim, what the fuck did you do?" I said stomping up to him.

"What did I do? She's the only making me take off all my clothes!" he said pointing to the pile of clothes on the couch.

"Oh would you look at that. A flush. I win again. Say bye, bye to the boxers boys." Kristina said slurring some of her words. I could tell she was drunk just by her body language. She was on the chair sitting on both her legs and leaning completely on the table. Her hair was messier, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were completely blood shot.

I saw Tim stand up about to toss his boxers.

"Damnit Tim leave you're damn clothes on!"

"But the rulessss..." Kristina started.

"Kristina what were you drinking?" I asked but I was looking at Tim.

He looked down. "Vodka. Lots and lots of vodka." He said.

"Nice Tim, real fucking nice. Come on Kristina I'm taking you home." I said.

"Um Dally?" she said softly.

"What?"

"I don't think I can walk." She said trying to stand up but fell back down on the chair and laughed at herself.

"Come on ya lightweight." I said sticking her arm under her and holding her balance.

I took her back into the living room and stuck her on the couch.

"I gotta go get Two-Bit. Don't move." I said.

"Two-Bit we're leaving." I said walking over to him.

"I'm going to get a ride home with someone else." He said taking a swig of beer.

"Kathy?"

"Well, yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Later Two-Bit." I said walking away.

I came back and saw Kristina completely passed out on the couch.

"Kristina, wake up." I said shaking her a little bit. After about a minute I realized she was probably done for the night.

I sighed and picked her up baby style. This is definitely a new low for me.

I walked towards the door when Sylvia once again stepped in front of me.

"Aw Dally playing the little girl's hero." she teased.

"Yeah isn't someone waiting for you to go play their hooker?" I asked pushing past her.

"Call me!" she yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes and managed to open the car door and stick Kristina in the front seat.

I went to close the door but something stopped me. She really was beautiful, even with no make- up and bright red cheeks. I couldn't count the number of girls I've taken advantage of when they were drunk like this. Actually she was probably worse than half the girls I've done it to so it would make it easier. Then I remembered Soda and how they were together, but for what, like five minutes? But for some reason I just could not bring myself to take advantage of her. No matter how bad I wanted it. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and mumbled, "Get a grip." And went into the drivers seat.

I couldn't take her home like this so I went to the next best place, the Curtis'.


	17. chapter 17

((Ponyboy's POV))

"I'm out." I said throwing down my cards.

"Me too." Soda said getting up going to the bathroom.

Me, Soda, Johnny and Steve were playing poker and I had lost 4 times in a row, well make that 5 now.

Then we heard a loud banging on the door.

I got up and opened and was surprised to see Dally cradling Kristina and she was passed out cold.

"Move." He said and I obeyed and he walked right over to couch and placed Kristina on the couch. You know I've never really seen Dally place anything anywhere.. he was more of a throwing or slamming kind of guy if you catch my drift.

"What the hell happened to her?" Steve asked.

"Shh.. where's Soda?" he asked ignoring Steve's question.

"Bathroom. Man is she even alive?" Steve said.

"Of course she's alive she's just…. sleeping." Dally said.

Soda quietly walked in.

"Sleeping?" he asked cocky an eyebrow.

"Yeah she's sleeping alright so keep it down." Dally said defensively.

"Damn Dal, how much did she drink?" Steve asked laughing.

I looked up at Soda who did not look as amused as Steve.

Dally ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, alright.. I don't know how much she drank she was with Shepherd."

"You left her with Shepherd?" Soda asked shaking his head.

"I thought she was with Two-Bit."

I had never really seen anyone so drunk to the point they had lost consciousness. It was weird how that could do that to you. It was also weird how she almost looked peaceful.

"Well, is she alright?" Soda asked bending down next to her.

"Yeah I just don't want to take her home like this, ya know?" Dally said.

Soda nodded. "Yeah I got it from here." He said.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Dal." Soda said seriously. He knew Dally easily could've done whatever he wanted with her, but he didn't, and he respected him for that.

Dally nodded and left.

"Hit me!" Soda yelled to Steve who dealt him his cards.

Soda was back to his giddy self.

"So Steve how's your chick?" Johnny asked picking up 2 cards.

"Conscious." Steve said and Soda kicked him.

Steve gave him a warning glare and started again. "Nah she's okay I guess. I don't really know why I'm still with her. It's so boring."

"So break up with her." Soda said.

"Says the Master Dumper." I said picking up a card.

"What are you babbling about over there Ponyboy." Soda asked grabbing a handful of chips.

"You're always in need of a new girl." I said.

"Yeah for once I agree with the kid the only time you actually committed in a relationship was with you know who." Steve said.

"Yeah that worked out reaaalll well." Soda huffed.

"Man at least you guys got girlfriends." Johnny said.

"It aint fun all the time, only when we're.. nevermind." Steve said and him and Soda shared one of those 'I just got laid' grins.

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad if I don't know, you didn't cheat on her all the time?" Darry suggested walking in.

"Hey man I don't cheat that much."

I smirked. Steve would cheat on Evie with a dog.

"She better never cheat on me or else she gets the belt." Steve said cockily.

"Yeah I bet Stevie." Soda said rolling his eyes.

I personally didn't think Steve would hit a girl, but you never know when he gets angry. He's dangerous.

"Hey is she okay?" Darry asked pointing to Kristina.

"Yeah she's asleep." Steve said snickering.

"Oh alright. Well I'm going too, night guys." He said going to his bedroom.

Soda just shook his head smirking. Sometimes it was too easy to fool Darry and other times it was impossible.

"Okay I'm out again, and I'm going to head home." Johnny said tossing down his cards.

"Yeah I'm out too, I'll give you a lift Johnny." Steve said standing up.

"Oh and you might want to watch her and make sure she doesn't go choking on her own puke because that wouldn't be too hot." Steve said signaling towards Kristina.

"Thanks for the visual, Steve." Soda said.

"Oh and if you feel like taking advantage of her sometime during the night give me a call, okay buddy?" Steve said grinning evilly.

"Yeah sure thing tell Evie I said I still owe her 2 dollars from last night." Soda said returning the grin.

"Bastard." Steve said and him and Johnny left.

"You can go to bed if you want Pony, I guess I should stay here and well.. make sure she doesn't choke on her puke." Soda said. Him and Steve really have a way with their words.

"I'll stay up awhile while I can, school starts in two days." I said groaning.

"Hahahaha!" Soda said laughing obnoxiously.

I chucked a pillow at him.

"Your lucky I'm way too lazy to get up." He said glaring. I just shrugged.

"Do you think Shepherd did anything to her at the party?" Soda asked me.

"I think Dally would've mentioned killing Tim." I said honestly.

Soda nodded. "True."

Kristina started coughing and Soda walked over and kneeled next to the couch.

"Hey baby." He said stroking the hair out of her face.

"Soda?" she asked slowly.

"Aw man Soda I feel so sick." She groaned.

"I know, just go back to sleep okay? I'm right here."

"Okay but Soda.." she started.

"Yeah hun?"

"You look really pretty." She said. I laughed and Soda turned around looking at me grinning crazily but put on a serious face when he turned back to her.

"Come again?" he asked her trying to be serious since she clearly was serious since she was pouting at our laughter.

"Nothing I was just trying to tell you I think you're pretty but nevermind you obviously wish I thought you weren't pretty." She said glaring.

Soda laughed. "No I'm very flattered you think I'm pretty."

"Good."

"Goodnight beautiful." He said and kissed her forehead.

Sickening aint it?


	18. chapter 18

**A/N: okay I know its extremely boring at the moment but I PROMISE I got some good ideas in mind and I'm slowly working my way up to them, I just don't want to rush anything. I have this story under drama and yes I promise you all there will be drama so don't give up on me! lol**

**((Kristina's POV))**

I woke up to hear the famous Mickey Mouse theme song blasting out of the TV.

"M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" the cartoon sang way too happily.

I turned over and saw Soda passed out on the armchair and Two-Bit intently watching the TV with a beer in one had and a slob of chocolate cake in the other.

I looked around for a minute not fully realizing I wasn't home in my bed and wasn't quite sure how I ended up on this couch, and why exactly my head feels like someone is banging on it angrily with a hammer.

"Hey Two-Bit." I managed to mumble.

"Why hello there Ms. Sleeping Beauty I heard you had quite a night!" he said grinning evilly.

"I did?" I asked out-loud.

"Oh the drunken nights you can't remember are always the best ones!" he said nodding showing he had a lot of experience with those.

"I don't even remember drinking that much." I said honestly.

"Tim has a way with putting a lot of alcohol in tiny glasses." He told me. That information would've been of some help last night.

I suddenly remembered I hadn't seen my dad in two days and I probably didn't call last night.

"Crap! Two-Bit I gotta go my dad's going to kill me. Tell Soda I said thanks? I guess. Bye!" I said running out the door where thankfully my car was sitting.

I drove home anxiously biting my fingernails the entire way. I hate giving my dad an actual valid reason for yelling at me.

I finally approached my house and slowly went in and saw Sharon on the couch in a robe sipping on wine.

"She's home!" she yelled annoyed.

"Little early isn't it, Sharon?" I asked signaling to her wine. Her response was flipping me the bird.

I heard stomping down the steps. "Get ready for it.." I mentally prepared myself.

"Two questions. Where in the HELL have you been and why in the HELL did you not call?!" my dad yelled.

I took in a deep breath and put on my best "I love you daddy" face and replied with "I was at the Curtis' remember Soda and Ponyboy?"

"About that I've been talking to old friends and haven't been hearing good things about people on that side of town." He said firmly.

"Oh come on Dad! You know them and you know they are damn good people!" I said now getting angry that he was insulting my boyfriend, in which he did not know about, and the best friends I got here. My excruciating headache also wasn't helping my patience.

"Kristina I will tell you this once and ONLY once.. don't ever raise your voice to me." He said his temper rising, but for once I did not care at all and I didn't know why I was so defensive over this.

"She has no discipline." Sharon said smugly.

"Shut up Sharon! Why don't you go back to your own family?" I yelled at her, which I knew was a mistake the minute it left my mouth. In response to might outburst I received a nice smack to my cheek.

"Don't start with her! She's not the one doing God knows who and what with these greasers!" he yelled at me.

And yes, from there I snapped. No one accuses me of being a slut and then proceeds to insult the people who took care of me.

"Well gee Dad, I think I got the better end of the deal her being stuck with an abusive alcoholic." I said smugly. I didn't care what I got for that because I've been waiting to say something like that for years and man it felt good.

On the other hand, my ribs did not feel so great after I said it.

"Get the fuck out! You hear me?!" my dad yelled.

"No what was that?" I asked sarcastically.

"What has gotten into you? I knew these boys were going to have an effect on you and it better not be long term!" he yelled as I stomped up the steps to get changed.

I looked in the mirror and it wasn't too pretty. Any trace of make-up I had worn last night was either smeared or completely gone. My cheeks were freakishly red, well I guess the one side had to do with just being bitch slapped, and my eyes were blood shot. I can't really blame anyone for thinking I'm out there doing something wrong. Which I was, but hey a girls gotta have some fun the last real night of summer right?


	19. chapter 19

A/N: Yes people I am finally starting to slowly emerge into the drama. I'm introducing a new character that will affect the story a lot to come. Good or bad? You'll have to keep reading to find out won't ya?! Muahaha.. sorry you all know I'm weird by now.

((Kristina's POV))

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair since it reeked of smoke. I got out and decided I was too lazy to blow it dry it so I quickly towel dried it as much as possible and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and was out of the hellhole I call home.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" my dad asked as I was stepping out of the door.

"Yes I have school tomorrow." I said sighing.

"Do you got your crap?" I love my father's vocabulary.

"Yes. Can I go now?" I said staring longingly at the outside world.

"Goodbye." Was his response and it was enough for me.

I wanted to ask Soda what exactly I did last night so I decided to head over there, but I felt like walking. I needed to think about some stuff. How am I going to stand living with my dad until I at least go to college? I also didn't like how Soda was all I ever thought about. I was becoming whipped and that was the last thing on Earth I wanted to be, but if I was going to be whipped with anyone, I'm glad it's him.

**A/n: new character time! But this isn't his POV Randy is not the new character.**

**((Randy's POV))**

"So who's this new chick you were telling Bob about?" Scott asked me.

"Oh, it's the girl Kristina. She lived here a couple years ago and I guess her family decided to move back." I said.

"She as hot as you were saying?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah she's hot. Cherry told me she heard she's with Soda Curtis though."

"Why? Wait is she a greaser?" he asked me.

"No, but I don't know she's friends with them all. It's weird." It was weird. I was actually kind of interested to see how she's planning on working that out.

"Well Marcia's pretty hot too." He said nudging me.

"Yeah Marcia's cool. I doubt it's anything long-term though. You know how I do." I said returning the same evil grin he gave me earlier.

He opened his mouth to say something when of course against all odds I see none other than Kristina walking down the street.

"Holy shit, there she is." I said pointing for Scott.

"Who? Kristina?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Damn! Stop the car. Introduce me now!" he practically yelled.

"Why? Dude I just told you she has a boyfriend."

"A greaser does not deserve that. Come on Rand be a pal!"

"Jesus Christ, fine. Don't be an ass though. I'd like to keep a girl as a friend for once." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Kristina!" I yelled stopping the car.

She turned around and quickly gave me a big grin.

"Hey Randy! How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm just driving around with my friend Scott." And with that Scott got out of the car and ran over to the other side I guess to get face to face with her.

"Hi, I'm Scott, Scott Anderson." He said shaking her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm sorry but can I just tell you, you're really just beautiful." He said stammering trying to find the right words. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, thank you." She said smiling at his compliment.

"So do you need a ride somewhere?" I offered.

"Um, no thanks that's okay. I'm in the mood to walk." She said brushing her hair back. She really was pretty. I mean Scotto wasn't lying.

"Where you headed?" Scott asked.

"I was going to go to Soda's."

"Let us give you a ride. Trust me you don't want to be walking around there alone." Scott said and he was right. She wouldn't make it there without any harassment from someone.

"Well…" she said thinking about it.

"What you don't like me anymore?" I asked trying to persuade her.

She grinned. "Alright, alright Randy." She said rolling her eyes at my sad attempt at pity.

Scott ran over and opened the door for her. This was pathetic.

Kristina just laughed though and thanked him.

"Ready for school?" she asked us in the car.

"No." we both replied.

"You?" I asked.

"Eh I guess so. I'm kind of nervous." She said.

"Don't be, stick with us and you'll be fine." Scott said, and I saw her bite her lip and look out the window with that comment. I knew she was probably planning on hanging out with the greasers.

We got to his house pretty quickly by car. "Thanks for the ride you guys. See you tomorrow." She said with a big smile and wave and got out.

"So." I said once she got out of the car.

"Guaranteed, you give me till Thanksgiving and we will be together." Scott said.

Never going to happen. I know for a fact she would not go for Scott.

"Care to make a wager on that?" I asked.

"Sure. 50 bucks." He said nodding.

"You just lost yourself 50 bucks." I said driving away.

**((Kristina's POV))**

It's weird how two groups of people can be so much alike yet hate each other. I thought to myself walking up to the Curtis' house.

I walked in and saw only Steve eating a pizza by himself watching TV.

"Hello Steven." I said knowing he hated the name Steven.

"Hello Alky." He said nonchalantly.

"Damn! You know too?" I said sighing.

"Everyone knows babe." He said laughing.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Work, work, track." He said in one sentence and then starting examining my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Who hit you?"

Crap. I realllllyyy didn't want anyone to know about my dad. Play dumb, I thought.

"What?" I asked again. I'm a terrible liar.

"Kristina, don't. Just tell me who hit you."

"No one hit me."

"I know what a hit looks like damnit I've been in enough fights." He said getting angry now.

"Come on Stevie." I said quietly and looked down.

"Tell me it was one of those soc's I saw you drive here with!"

"No, no Steve no." I said stammering.

"Then who?"

"WHO KRISTINA?"he said now yelling.

"My dad, Steve." I said sighing.

"Your dad?" he asked now back to a normal tone.

I nodded looking away.

"I'm sorry, Kris. I didn't mean to yell at you, you know that right? I just gotta know when I gotta kick someone's ass on account of them touching my girl." He said pulling me into a hug.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Steve." I said laughing slightly.

"Let's go visit Sodapop okay?" he said patting me on the back.

"In a little bit, he'll probably get pissed about this too." I said pointing to my bruised cheek.

"Probably. What do you want to do then?" he asked. I grinned. I had an idea…


	20. chapter 20

((Kristina's POV))

"Can I drive your car?" I asked sweetly.

"I thought you couldn't drive stick?" he asked.

"Well I can't technically…" I started.

"Well then technically.. no."

"Come on you can teach me how, it will be fun." I said.

"I don't know…" he said rubbing his head.

"I know that car is your pride and joy Stevie I'm not going to hurt it."

"Okay, but only to DX alright?"

"Deal." I said shaking his hand.

I was excited. Steve's car was pretty cool, since he was a mechanic; he had access to all new parts. He gave it a real nice paint job too.

We walked outside to his car and I caught him staring at it sadly.

"It'll be okay Steve, now give me the keys." I said.

"In a minute." He said caressing the hood of the car.

"Steve!" I said grabbing his hand.

"Alright here!" he yelled and threw the keys at me. I didn't mind though. I knew this was a big thing for Steve. So I skipped over to the other side of the car got in the drivers seat and revved up the engine.

"Okay now, put it into gear." Steve said. I think that's what he said anyway. I wasn't really listening. I just put the stick into whatever gear and rolled with it.

"Now just go smooth and when you get into this speed change it to gear 2. No! Gear 2!" he yelled at me.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but his yelling in my ear was making me kind of nervous, and I'm a pretty calm driver.

"Man Steve I don't know what you're talking about." I said speeding up. I love speeding.

"You're gonna stall!" he yelled frantically.

Oh well we were right at DX anyway all I had to do was turn. But I never really got to do that turn. Apparently Steve was right because his car stalled right in the middle of my turn in between 2 lanes.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

"Eh Pony you know I don't like the movies too much." Soda said gassing up a car.

"I know I know." I said. Soda was never much of a movies person, never kept his attention.

"Is that Steve?" Soda said pointing to car speeding down the road.

I squinted and laughed at the speeding car.

"No that's Kristina, and that's Steve yelling." I informed him.

And he grinned and got the person's money for the gas and then his jaw dropped.

"What the hell is she doing.." he said and I looked up and they were at a dead stop in the middle of 2 lanes with traffic coming towards them.

"KRISTINA! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STREET!" Soda yelled running towards them.

"Holy…" I mumbled to myself frozen.

Finally, with like a split second left, Kristina did what she does best. She sped that car into the parking lot so fast it would make your head spin.

And then got out of the car laughing hysterically. Typical Kristina. Soda soon started with her but Steve was still frozen in his seat.

"Hey Pony what's up? How was track?" she asked me tossing the keys to Steve who finally removed himself from his car.

I looked over at Steve who was just staring at her in amazement and finally answered, "it was okay."

Soda then just started whipping her with his greasy rag and they started running around chasing eachother and Steve started to work.

Steve was working on a mustang when a familiar looking red Ford pulled up.

"Soda can you get that?" Steve yelled.

"Yeah, got it." Soda said jogging up to the car.

"Hey, what'll it be?" Soda said to the man in the car.

"Why hello Sodapop!" the man said.

Oooh, it's a teacher from school, Mr. Lamb. He's actually my English teacher this year.

"Hey Mr. Lamb how are you doing?" Soda asked politely.

I always thought Mr. Lamb was a good guy, since he lived on our side of town, he didn't let the Soc's get away with everything and actually made them earn their grades.

"I'm good, I'll get a full tank Soda."

"You got it." Soda replied.

I heard Kristina singing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin with Steve in the garage. She actually was a pretty good singer; you wouldn't think a little blonde girl could hit that note.

"Hey Soda, who is that girl singing back there?" Mr. Lamb asked.

Soda looked back and laughed a little. "Oh, that's Kristina."

"Girlfriend?" Mr. Lamb asked smiling.

Soda looked down almost modestly but returned the grin, "How'd ya guess?"

Mr. Lamb laughed. "Well it's always someone. She's very pretty though."

"Thanks." Soda replied.

"Do me a favor, and call her over here?" Mr. Lamb asked.

"Sure. Hey Kristina! Come here!" Soda yelled and she came jogging over.

"What's up?" she asked.

"This is Mr. Lamb he works at school." Soda said.

"Oh yeah? You're my English teacher. Hi!" Kristina said shaking his hand.

"Really? Well how would you like to make an A in my class?" Mr. Lamb asked grinning.

She laughed. "Well I wouldn't mind it."

"Will you star in the school play?" Mr. Lamb asked.

She looked kind of taken back by that. "For real?"

"For real." He replied.

"Oh I don't know, I was never much of a play person…" she started.

"Well the play is "Grease" and I really think you would be perfect for the role of Sandy. Please I can't listen to another talent less Social girl get the lead in my play." Mr. Lamb begged.

"But.." Kristina said brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'll give you an A in my class right now if you do this for me, how can you pass that up?" Mr. Lamb was clearly bribing her.

"Come on Kris! Be a STAH!" Soda said dramatically and laughed at himself. He's so weird.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it." She said with a smile.

"You're my favorite student so far. We don't know who Danny is yet but usually guys at this school aren't too into the plays so it's basically first come first serve." Mr. Lamb said.

"Sounds good." Kristina replied.

"Alright well thanks again. See you tomorrow at school!" he said and drove away.

"What did I just get myself into?" Kristina asked outloud.


	21. chapter 21

A/N: Long delay I know, I'm sorry. But I'm going to try and make this chapter good but I don't have any good ideas at the moment but maybe they'll come to me as I write or maybe I shouldn't be admitting this….OH WELL.. and thank you so much to all my reviewers, and The Masked Marauder, the events w/ Dally and Johnny dying and Bob and all that didn't happen yet, so no it wasn't a stupid question… okay on with the story!

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

First day of school wasn't as bad as expected. I just basically hung out with Kristina all day. She surprisingly didn't ditch me for the Soc guys. Well not really surprisingly I never thought she really would, it was just nice she didn't. Though trust me, they tried to make that happen.

"Heyyyy." Scott Anderson said and came and sat next to Kristina and me in English. He gave Kristina a big cheesy smile and gave me a glare.

"Hey Scott." Kristina said.

"Um, so do you know Ponyboy?" she asked gesturing towards me. Oh I was looking forward to this.

"Yeah man what's up?" Scott said with a fake grin. I just wanted to punch him right then and there mostly because Kristina was buying it.

"Nothing." I replied coldly, and Kristina smiled awkwardly. Then thankfully Mr. Lamb came in.

"Hello everyone and welcome to English 3." He said and explained the rules of the class and stuff like that.

"Oh yes before I forget, I will be running the school play this year, it will happen in November and the play is "Grease"." Mr. Lamb stated.

"How appropriate, greaser." Scott whispered glaring at me. I now sit next to Scott since we were put in alphabetical order. So of course Kristina doesn't hear any of this.

"And, Miss Ross over there will be playing Sandy but since I know all you men are so anxious for the role of Danny we will not be going through the audition process. So, well can any of you sing and feel like doing it?" Mr. Lamb asked sighing.

I saw Scott give Randy his infamous grin and raise his hand.

"I'll do it, Mr. Lamb." Scott said. No… no way. Scott and Kristina playing lovers. This cannot be happening, okay Soda was bad enough and I love Soda. I despise Scott Anderson.

"Really? Oh okay, well thank you Mr. Anderson." Mr. Lamb said.

"Wait no Mr. Lamb I want to do it!" I exclaimed raising my hand.

"Put your hand down greaser!" Scott harshly whispered at me.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy but Scott asked for it first.." Mr. Lamb said.

"But.." I started.

"You can play Kinicki (sp?) if you want." Mr. Lamb said. Well at least I'd be at all the play practices to keep an eye on him. I thought.

"Yeah, alright." I said agreeing.

"Okay so anyone else?" a couple of Soc girls raised their hands to be the pink ladies and whoever else is in it.

"Nice try greaser. I don't blame ya, I'm not going to mind the love scenes in this play." Scott said and high-fived his friend Frank.

I just glared at him and turned around and started to listen to whatever Mr. Lamb was saying.

Later that day 

**((Kristina's POV))**

"Look at my sexy little mechanic." I said walking up to Soda who was under the hood of a car.

"There's my hot little school girl!" he said getting up and wiping the grease off his hands and on to his jeans.

"How was school?" he said with a quick kiss. I wondered how someone could still smell good working in a gas station.

"Pretty good actually, I found my leading man." I said.

"Really? Who is he?" he asked.

"Scott Anderson." And I got back the reaction I was half expecting since I got the same one from Ponyboy.

"What? No I don't want you kissing Scott Anderson. I hate that guy." He said scrunching his face up in frustration which made him look really cute and it was actually pretty hard to take him seriously when he looked like that.

"It's just acting, trust me I wish I could be kissing you all the time." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled and looked down then back up at me.

"Just acting huh?" he asked almost vulnerably.

"Just acting." I assured him.

"Besides you got Ponyboy to keep an eye on me, he's playing Scott's best friend in the play." I said.

"Ponyboy?? In a play? No way." Soda said.

"I swear he wanted to be in it real bad too." I said.

Almost on cue Ponyboy came strolling in.

"Pony.. what's this I hear bout' you and a play?" Soda asked with a big goofy grin.

"Oh well um, I don't know it seemed kind of fun at the time." He said shrugging.

"Best friends with Scott freakin' Anderson. Yeah real fun, but hey at least you can keep an eye on my girl for me." He said putting is arm around me.

Ponyboy just smirked.

"I mean since already half the guys in Tulsa or at least Tim Shepherd are just taking off their clothes for her." He went on sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess I better keep my options open huh?" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked resentfully.

"Yeah." I said tip-toeing to be his height.

"Yeah? Well how you like this?" he asked and threw me over his shoulders and started running insanely around the station.

"How you like that? Huh??" I heard him yelling as we flew past his boss who was yelling something along the lines of "Curtis! You put that girl down right now!"

"This is kind of fun Soda!" I said spreading my arms like a bird.

He put me down. "Okay it wasn't supposed to be fun for you it was supposed to be me proving a point!" he said.

"Oh..well um, point taken?" I said unsurely.

"I need to talk to you." I heard a rough voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Dally standing there looking pissed off.

"Yeah good luck." Soda said and patted my back.

"Don't hurt my girlfriend Winston!" Soda yelled walking away and Dally smirked.

"What's up Dally?" I asked.

"What's this I hear about you kissing Scott Anderson?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I'm just doing a play with him." I said shrugging.

"Okay no you can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked now crossing my arms.

"Because that guy is a complete and utter asshole!" he said angrily.

"Dally.." I started.

"No, do you remember that time I told you you would soon learn the ropes around here. You're not learning very well." He stated.

"Dally trust me, I'm not retarded I know why you all don't like Scott, but I don't think it's fair to dislike him just because his parents have some money." I said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go tell that to him and his friends then? Don't give me that Kristina. If anyone made it this way it was him and his rich friends." He said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Dally, but I have to do this but I don't want you to be mad at me."

He uncrossed his arms and put them in his pockets and looked away. "Look, I aint mad at you alright? I'm just worried that's all. I know what kind of guy he is and I just don't want you getting messed up in all that ya know?"

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Dal. I promise if he gives me any crap I'll come to you. Deal?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever, deal." Dally said cracking a smile.


	22. chapter 22

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

Ah, finally Friday night. I made it through the first week of school. It was now 6 o' clock and I was just getting home from track practice. They're really working us this year.

I walked in and saw the TV on but Soda asleep on the couch…with Kristina asleep on top of him with her head resting on his chest and his arm draped over her lower back.

The evil side of me wanted to walk out and walk back in and slam the door as loud as I could, but my nice brotherly side got the best of me. I just didn't have it in me to do something mean to Sodapop. My feelings were apparently different from Darry's though.

Darry walked into the room gave me an evil grin and kicked the couch and yelled.

"HEY LITTLE BUDDY!"

Kristina didn't even flinch and Soda slowly opened his eyes but stayed in the same position.

"Hey there Darry." He said smiling innocently. Darry didn't really like, well girls lying on top of Soda.

Kristina then woke up. Weird how she doesn't wake up to Darry yelling, but to Soda whispering.

"Oh… Hey Darry." Kristina said sitting up.

"Hello Kristina." Darry said smiling forcefully.

"I'm…I'm just gonna go… and do..something. See ya!" she said and looked like she was contemplating kissing Soda goodbye then decided against it and got up.

She kind of laughed a little bit and patted me on the back. "Later Pony."

"See ya." I responded.

"Soda.." Darry started once she left.

"Come on Darry you know we didn't do nothin'." Soda said.

"Really how do I know that?" Darry retorted back.

"Well Pony's right there and if I was going to do something I wouldn't do it in our living room."

"Pony just got home and thanks Soda that second part made me feel a lot better about it." Darry responded rolling his eyes.

"Darry I'm not a little kid." Soda said frustrated.

Darry sighed. "Yeah I know your not, little buddy." He said ruffling Soda's hair.

What? That never works when I say it!

"How come that never works for me?" I asked offended.

"Because you on the other hand are a kid, kiddo!" Soda said completely messing up my hair.

"Oh you're dead!" I said tackling him to the floor.

"Come on Soda! You're supposed to making dinner!" Darry said throwing his hands in the air in defeat and walked away leaving us wrestling on the floor.

**((Later that night))**

"Hey Pony are you awake?" I heard Soda whisper to me in bed.

"No." I replied groaning.

"Ha! Trick question you're awake if you answered." He said and even though I had my eyes closed I knew he was grinning that movie-star smile of his.

"Okay Soda, what?" I asked opening my eyes.

"I have to talk to you." He responded.

"Yeah I got that, about what?"

"I think I'm in love with her." He responded.

Exactly what I feel like talking about at 3 am; how my brother is in love as the same girl as me. All that brought me to say my next comment.

"Who? Sandy?" I asked sarcastically. I felt him glare at me.

"Look I'm sorry Soda but it wasn't too long ago we were having this conversation and the topic wasn't Kristina." I said.

"Yeah I know, but it's different with her. I mean it's barely been a week and I already feel it. I didn't feel this way with Sandy in the beginning."

"You sure you're not just on the rebound?" I asked hoping for a yes answer. I kind of felt that way all along, that Kristina was just his rebound girl. I'm guessing I was unfortunately wrong.

"Yeah I'm sure. It seemed like with Sandy I was always trying to do something to impress her. I didn't mind it, but with Kristina I can be myself and I don't know, it seems like just me doing that impresses her." He said. What the hell do I say to that?

"Do you think you'd feel that way if Sandy were still here?" I asked.

"Yeah actually I think I would. I keep trying to find something wrong with her, something that bothers me, but I can't Pony, I mean no one is flawless right?"

"I guess not." I said yawning.

"And it seems like every girl I loved whether it was romantically or not has left me, every single one. But Kristina just got here, she isn't going to leave me and after Sandy you don't know what a relief that is." He said with his eyes closed.

"You really did have to talk huh Soda?" I said.

He half-smiled. "Yeah I guess so. You can go back to not sleeping now, kiddo."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight Soda." But of course he was already asleep now that I was practically awake. Soda loves Kristina. I like Kristina. Throw in a little bit of Scott Anderson wanting Kristina and well… I have a feeling some drama will be occurring in the future…

**((Dally's POV))**

I wanted to kick my own ass for allowing myself to get back with Sylvia. She was already annoying the piss out of me. It also just might have been where I was. She drug me to a middle classer's party, so both greasers and Socs were here.

"Dally are you listening to me?" she asked. I looked over at her. She really was pretty, she's just.. I can't trust her.

"Yeah." I responded and turned around and saw none other than Scott Anderson.

"Be right back." I said glaring,

"Aw no Dally come on, no fights tonight please?" she said grabbing my arm. I guess she could tell I was looking for a fight.

I sighed and sat down. After about 30 seconds of fidgeting I got up again.

"I just need to talk." I said walking away and heard her whining "Dally no!" in the background.

"Yo Anderson." I said walking straight up to him.

"What do you want Winston?" he said toughly but I could see it in his eyes he was scared.

"Are you trying to hook up with my friends girl?" I asked getting in his face.

"Who?"

"Don't get smart with me. Kristina Ross. " I said glaring at him.

He smirked. "Well actually I'm trying to do more than hook up."

"Hah, really? I said faking him out.

"Well.." he said cockily.

"WELL HOW BOUT IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL SLOWLY MURDER YOU!" I yelled grabbing his throat and choking him.

There was suddenly a big crowd around us and I heard Sylvia screaming at me and I turned and saw that Scott was getting a little too red so I let go.

"There's your warning asshole." I said and walked away hearing him gasping for air.

"What the hell was that about?" Sylvia said running up to me.

"He's trying to mess with Soda's girl." I said walking out of the house.

"Who? The perfect little blonde girl you had to rescue?" she said grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I retorted.

"Gee you sure she's Soda's girl?" she said crossing her arms.

"Yes I am sure. It's not even like that Sylvia." I said getting pissed off.

"Whatever Dally, you got you're priorities real screwed up. Call me when you got them in order." She said and stalked off.

"Bitch…" I mumbled.


	23. chapter 23

((Ponyboy's POV))

"I'm sorry I just don't see why you have to practice with him." Soda said for about the 3rd time.

"Because he's the person I have the most scenes with, for the 3rd time." Kristina said rolling her eyes.

"I did not ask 3 times!" Soda said now throwing his arms in the air.

"You're right it was 4 times." Kristina said smirking.

"Oh you're just so clever let me tell you! I bet Scott loves that about you. How many times do you practice the kissing scenes?" Soda said close to yelling.

"Oh that's all we practice. We just make out allll daayyy loongggg!" she said exclaiming the last part.

I just sat on the couch quite amused by this. They've been fighting on and off about this for months. Soda once told me the making up was well worth the fight. Could've lived without that tidbit.

"Really? Is he a better kisser than I am?" Soda said grinning and raising his eyebrow.

Kristina pretended to think about it. "I think that's impossible." She finally said.

"Right answer." Soda said and leaned in for a kiss, like he did after every fight they had. I don't think Soda really does let on to Kristina just how much Scott does bother him because sometimes after she leaves he's right back in the bad mood again. But it didn't matter much anymore because tonight was our dress rehearsal then tomorrow the real thing. And I would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Kristina, but I did enjoy working on the play. I always thought people in the plays were kind of weird and wore all black, but they weren't and I made some pretty good friends.

"Pony call up Liv and let her know we're coming in 10 minutes." Kristina said after pulling away from Soda.

Well speaking of friends I'll guess I'll tell you all about Olivia or as everyone calls her, Liv. I've known Liv most of my life but never really talked to her until the play; she plays my girlfriend in it, Rizzo. We became close friends through the play and Kristina and Soda swear we love eachother. But we're just friends, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. It actually get embarrassing at times because Soda and Kristina will always invite us out with them swearing it's not a date, but it always turns into that when the other two people are making out or holding hands.

I picked up the phone and dialed Liv's number.

"Hey Liv?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey Pony." She responded.

"Kristina said we'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

"Okay see ya!" she said and I hung up. I wondered why I didn't like Liv. She was cute with medium length brown hair and brown eyes to match. She was about my height and she had a couple freckles on her nose. Oh yeah I know why you don't like her, because you love your brother's girlfriend! I thought rolling my eyes at my own self.

Johnny thinks I only like her to beat Soda at something, but I don't think so. It seems like more than that. But let me tell you it's hard to compete with a couple that have been saying I love you from the beginning.

"Ready, Pony?" Kristina asked snapping me from my daydreaming.

"Yep." I replied standing up.

"Break a leg tonight, or can you break Scott's for me? I'd appreciate it." Soda said to me, and Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing Soda." I replied.

"You're okay, kid." He said ruffling my hair.

I grinned at him and Kristina gave him a quick peck on the lips and we left for Liv's house.

"So, how's Liv?" Kristina asked winking at me.

"I don't know why don't you ask her when we get her." I said with a mock smirk and she just smiled.

"I really think she likes you Pony." She said matter-of-factly.

"I think you're crazy, but it's okay, we like you anyway." I replied.

She gave me a smile and honked the horn once we reached Liv's. Liv lived in greaser territory like me. We were the same age, but since I skipped a grade she was a year under me.

"Hey Liv!" Kristina said as Liv got in the car.

"Hey Kris, hey Pony." She said.

"Okay so who's pumped for tomorrow night?" Kristina asked speeding down the road as usual.

"You know what I'm pumped about?" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Living to see tomorrow night." I answered and Liv giggled in the backseat.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I told you I had a problem in the beginning. You think you'd be used to it by now, wimp." She said playfully hitting my head.

"I'll never get used to going 55 down Madison Ave. I'm sorry I just won't." I said sort of joking.

"You and you're brother are two of a kind." She said rolling her eyes but smiling.

Too bad he got the looks. I thought stubbornly.

"Never date a Curtis, Livvy." Kristina said to Liv and Liv just grinned and looked down.

"And we're here!" Kristina said stopping suddenly in front of the school and giving me whip lash.

I turned around and saw Liv clutching her head the same as me and we both laughed as Kristina just hopped out of the car perfectly fine.

"One more day, Lambo!" Kristina said to Mr. Lamb. Don't ask me why she started calling him Lambo, I do not know.

"One more day is right and I have big news for you." Mr. Lamb said.

"Really what is it?" she asked interested.

"Well my friend works at Swenson, you know the music school in New York." Mr. Lamb started.

"And…" Kristina said.

"And, I told him about you and I told him I think you have some real talent."

"Aw thanks Lambo." Kristina interrupting.

"That's not all, he's coming here tomorrow night to see if you got what it takes to go to Swenson. And I personally think it's a sure thing. You would be perfect for there, I always knew you had the star quality and well if you go there you have the best chance of getting out there in the world." Mr. Lamb said and Kristina just stood there expressionless for a minute.

Then she started jumping up and down. "You're the best Lambo!" she said now hugging him.

"I've always wanted to go there! I just never told anyone because I figured that would never ever happen! And now it can! I don't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"You deserve it." Mr. Lamb said.

I wish I hadn't have heard it. I wish Kristina were never at the gas station that day. I wish I never joined this play.

"Pony you okay?" Liv asked me. I just nodded.

**((Liv's POV))**

I watched as Pony got a look of rage on his face when Mr. Lamb told Kristina she could be going to NY very soon.

I wouldn't admit this if you had a gun to my head, but I had a huge crush on Pony ever since the 6th grade when one time Bob Sheldon had stolen my new bracelet and Pony called him an ape and kicked him in the shin and got it back and gave it to me with a smile and walked away. But now it was obvious to everyone to everyone except Kristina that Pony felt the same way about her as I did about him. It didn't help she was one of the nicest people I ever met. At first she intimidated me because she was so pretty that you wouldn't think she would be nice. I hate being wrong.

"Pony you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He said like he just snapped out of a trance.

"Maybe she won't get in." I said trying to cheer him up.

He looked kind of shocked that I knew what he was thinking about but then he just sighed. "No she'll get in. I want her to get in. I do. I'm just worried about Soda."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, eh, it's a long story." He said and I just nodded.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

Dress rehearsal went pretty good. Everyone did everything perfectly. I know this is selfish of me but I'm kind of hoping the old saying 'if you have a bad dress rehearsal you'll have a good opening night' is true, only opposite.

"Liv want to come in?" Kristina asked as we pulled up to my house.

Liv looked at me for what seemed like approval, so I nodded.

"Okay, sure." She said and we got out and went inside.

"Soda! Guess what!" Kristina said bouncing through the doors.

Oh Lord here it comes. Big fight in 5-4-3-2…

"Mr.Lamb said his friend can get me into Swenson in New York City!" she exclaimed.

"one." I whispered to myself.

"Soda, are you okay?" she asked once his face turned somewhat pale.

"What? Oh yeah I'm okay I just have a migraine that's all." He said rubbing his temples.

I said it once I'll say it again. Soda's the worst liar in the world.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look sick." She said feeling his head.

"I'll be fine." He gulped. "So Swenson huh?" he said forcing a smile.

"Yeah I was kind of thinking we could celebrate but you look like you could use some sleep, sweetheart." She said biting her lip worriedly.

"Yeah I guess so." He said shrugging.

"You'll be there tomorrow right?" she asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied.

"Okay well I'm going to go, Liv are you staying or do you want a ride?" she asked.

"Um, I'll go I guess if we're not going out." She said standing up.

Kristina gave Soda a kiss and I saw her whisper 'I love you' in his ear and he just nodded, and they left.

Soda just ran his hand through his hair and went to bed. When I went in to go to sleep he was already asleep. He didn't look very peaceful though.

OPENING NIGHT 

**((Kristina's POV))**

I scanned the crowd nervously before they raised the curtain and saw Soda, Darry and Johnny there. Two-Bit said he'd come later and I don't think Dally would be caught dead and a play and well Steve, Steve said he'd come if "Evie wasn't giving it up tonight" and I quote.

I was really looking for the guy from Swenson but Mr. Lamb said I probably wouldn't be able to pick him out in the crowd.

"Damn." I said quietly to myself and turned around and saw Scott.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Sort of." I said shrugging.

"Don't be. You'll be great." He said patting my back.

I smiled at him. "You will too." Soda really had nothing to worry about with Scott. One time Scott did try to kiss me but I pushed him off and threatened him with Dally if he ever tried again. I always wanted to tell Soda that but I knew he would go right after Scott. I hate fights.

"And we proudly present the play "Grease!" Mr. Lamb yelled and the curtains rose.

"Here it goes." Scott said and squeezed my hand.

**-------After the play-------**

"Kristina come here I have someone I want you to meet." Mr. Lamb said and grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Kristina, this is Mr. O'Donnell, Mr. O'Donnell, Kristina." He said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, and I just have one thing to say." He said.

"Okay…" I said nervously.

"Welcome to Swenson!" he said and reached out for another handshake but out of excitement I ended up hugging him instead.

"Oh wow I'm sorry!" I said letting go of him but he just laughed and told me it was okay.

I turned around to find Soda but he was already there looking pissed off.

My excitement was gone because it finally hit me why he was mad. He was never sick..

"Soda.." I started.

"So what you're just going to go?" he yelled.

"I.. I don't know." I said softly.

He threw his arms in the air angrily.

"Soda this is huge for me!" I said.

"So what? You didn't even give us a single thought! I can't believe you can just drop me like it's fucking nothing!"

"Soda you know it was not like that!" I said now yelling.

"Screw it, you're all the same." He said turning around.

"Soda! Come on, please stop." I said grabbing his arm and starting to cry for maybe the 5th time in my life.

He turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"Are you going to go?" he asked me his voice cold.

I was dead set on going just 12 hours ago. Nothing could stop me, I was going to be famous and that was that. I can't believe I was so stupid. Then again, this was my dream.

"Just give me some time, Soda. Okay?" I asked looking away as I said it because I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Fine." He said and threw my hand down and ran outside.

I looked up and saw Pony,Johnny, Darry and Steve all looking at me. And then Darry bolted after Soda.


	24. chapter 24

**A/N:** Okay you all know I LOVE all of my reviewers, but if you're going to review to just tell me my story is too Mary Sue, well I know, but I'm not going to change the character right in the middle of my story. I'm trying my best to not make it the typical Mary Sue and this is my first story so please just cut me a break.

((Ponyboy's POV))

Kristina walked through the front door at sat next to me on the couch without saying a word.

"Hi?" I said questioningly.

"Hey." She said looking down.

"You know, Soda's at work today." I said.

"Yeah, I know." She said staring at her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah I'm okay why would I not be okay? I'm better than okay, I'm great." She said defensively.

I laughed. "Yeah okay, just checking."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Are you going to go?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"I don't think I can." She replied finally looking up at me.

"Why not?" I asked wondering out loud.

"How can I go knowing everyone's going to hate me for it?" she asked.

I sighed. This was true, somewhat. Soda would hate her for it. I might hate her for it.

"Not everyone would." I replied.

"The one who matters to me most would." I cringed knowing pretty well she meant Soda, not me.

It was then her turn to sigh. "I'm so much like my dad it makes me sick."

"You're not like your dad." I said. I know her dad better than ever now, and she's the least like him out of any of us.

"Yes I am. He was dependent on my mom and now I'm dependent on Soda."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you're dependent on them." I answered. "Besides, you have a choice. You don't have to lose Soda."

She looked at me thoughtfully for a minute and answered. "You're right. I can't lose him. I mean I can't lose any of you guys."

"So, you're staying?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm staying." She said confidently.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Aw Ponyboy Michael Curtis, are you saying you would've missed me?" she asked trying to pinch my cheeks.

"No!" I said jumping away.

"I was just saying, Soda would've been a pain in the ass to deal with." I defended myself even though I knew it was no use. We both knew I'd miss her.

"Uh huh I'm sure that is what you meant." She said nodding at me sarcastically.

"Do you think Liv will be mad? I mean she already has one Curtis loving her next she could've had the other! Every girl's dream!" she said dramatically.

I just laughed at the irony in that statement, even though she was taking a shot at me.

"Anyway, don't tell Soda. I'm supposed to meet him tonight." She said leaving.

**((Steve's POV))**

I watched Soda open his bottle of Pepsi and throw the cap across the station.

"You okay buddy?" I asked.

"What?" he asked looking up startled.

"How you doing? You seem pissed."

"Rough night I guess." He replied angrily.

I nodded.

"I mean I have a right to be pissed right? Because I am so mad right now Steve." He said clenching his fists.

"Yeah.. you have a right.." I started.

"I mean she didn't give me a SINGLE thought! I barely have thoughts without her in them and then she just decides to leave and doesn't think of me once?"

I nodded, but he continued anyway.

"I can't deal with that. I wont deal with that again."

"Wait what are you saying?" I asked him.

"I'm saying it doesn't matter if she stays or goes I'm not dealing with it. I'm sick of being walked all over." He responded throwing out his soda.

I shrugged. "Whatever dude, not my call."

**Later that night**

**((Kristina's POV))**

"We have to talk." I said to Soda.

He nodded and led me to his room.

We just stood there for a second and I noticed he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Look this isn't working out for me." He said finally looking up kind of annoyed.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. I did not see this coming..

"I just think we ought to, take a break I guess you could call it." He answered plainly.

"Is this because of Swenson?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

"Do you know how selfish you're being?!" I asked now annoyed with him.

"I'm selfish?? Am I the one who is just up and leaving you? I don't see why you care so much you obviously didn't care enough about us to even consider staying." He spat back at me.

"Soda, I am staying!" I practically exclaimed and everyone in the other room quickly silenced to hear us.

"It doesn't even matter. My feelings for you.. they're just not there anymore okay." He said not looking at me again.

"You don't mean that."

He just kept looking down.

"Alright fine. It's over then. Whatever you want." I said shakily and left the room.

I stepped out and saw Pony looking at me uneasily. I tried to give him a smile and probably failed and left the house.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

I watched as Kristina left looking like she's fighting back tears and turned to look at Soda.

I watched him stand against the wall and slowly slide down it and sit on the floor.

"You okay Soda?" I asked walking up to him.

I heard him sigh and he just nodded.

"Do you think that was a mistake, Pony?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I answered honestly.

He just kind of shook his head.

**((Kristina's POV))**

I love how the one night I don't drive I basically get kicked out. I thought and kicked a stone into the street.

Life is so ironic sometimes. I don't get close to any guys, and the one I do actually love dumps me because he says I don't love him enough. Life sucks sometimes.

It sucks even more when you have to walk 2 miles by yourself at night. I thought miserably.

I heard a car behind me beep at me. I was tempted to flip them the bird till I recognized the voice.

OOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER YOU LOVE IT! Okay so I know you don't but I'm evil like that.


	25. chapter 25

A/N: Okay this is the new and hopefully improved, chapter 25. I finally got up to the scenes in the book but they are not exactly the same as the book and I did it purposely so don't review saying this is wrong or that is wrong because it's written the way I'd like it to be written. So thanks for reading and have a good day )

((Kristina's POV))

"Kristina what are you doing walking around by yourself at night?"

"Oh hey Mr. Lamb." I said wiping my face real quick.

"I was just walking home from Soda's, I mean the Curtis' house."

"Well get in the car, I'll drive you home." He answered and I willingly obliged. It's not really fun walking with a heavy heart.

After I got in the car Mr. Lamb mentioned Swenson. I knew I would have to talk to him about it eventually, but it wasn't the best of times.

"So Mr. O'Donnell gave me a call today, told me you turned down Swenson. Which I think is absolutely crazy, Kristina." He lectured.

"It's just not the right time." I said.

"Does it have anything to do with the fight I saw yourself and Soda having opening night?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Actually it has everything to do with that."

"Well you know I never meant to cause any trouble between you two." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah I know."

"So that's that then. I can't force you to go, but I do think it is foolish of you to give this up for some guy." Mr. Lamb said.

"Lambo, you and I both know Soda isn't just some guy. Besides I'm only in highschool, I still have college to look forward to." I answered.

He sighed and shook his head. "I still think you're making a huge mistake."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Soda broke up with me tonight." I said spitefully.

"You know that doesn't make me feel better. Wait why aren't you going then if you're not even together anymore?" He asked.

"Because then I would just be proving him right. That makes it seem like I don't care at all when I care more than him or even you will ever know." I said getting frustrated.

He nodded slightly.

"There's my house. Thanks for the ride." I said getting out.

"Your welcome." He mumbled and drove away.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Rough night." I said to myself and went straight to my room.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

I walked into our room later that night and saw Soda lying down with his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. I don't know how I could tell but I always could.

"Hey Soda." I whispered.

No response.

"Come on Soda I know you're awake." I said shaking him.

Still nothing. "Or you could just completely ignore me, that's cool too." I huffed.

He just sighed. "Okay fine, point taken. Goodnight then." I said turning off the light.

The next day 

"We have to meet Dally soon." I said to Johnny.

"Where are we meeting him again?" He asked.

"Pickett and Sutton." I replied.

He nodded. "So how's Soda doin' man?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Last night he went straight to bed and I didn't see him before he went to work this morning."

"I wonder how she's taking it.." Johnny wondered out-loud.

"Yeah I wonder too, but I'd feel like I'd be going behind Soda's back or something by calling her." I said.

"Yeah so what's the deal with Liv?" Johnny asked and nudged me.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing is going on. Why does everyone think that?"

"Because she's in love with you."- "She is not in love with me." I interrupted.

"Yeah she is you're just as oblivious to it as Kristina is to you." He said snickering.

"Liv doesn't love me and I don't love Kristina so shut up Johnnycakes." I said with mock anger.

"Alright, alright lets just go meet Dallas." He said and we started towards Sutton and Pickett.

We arrived and Dally was leaning on a telephone pole smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." He said nodding to us. We both nodded in return.

"Two-Bit and Kristina are meeting us there." He said inhaling.

Johnny and me looked at eachother uneasily.

"What?" Dally asked.

"Well, um, Soda and Kristina broke up last night." Johnny said.

"No kiddin'? Dally asked. Johnny nodded.

"Well bout' time, longer than a month is way too long in my book." He said tossing his cigarette.

"Yeah I guess so." Johnny asked. I disagreed but it's not smart to disagree with Dally, not outloud anyway.

Once we got to the movie theater we snuck in the back as usual, even though we all had money. I'm not really sure why we did it. I guess to look tough, I didn't really mind it but I just had always wondered.

"I came to see a movie and I'm going to see a movie!" I heard a girl yell at her boyfriend and saw her stomp away. I recognized her from school. Her name was Sherry, or Cherry, something like that.

Dally also noticed and got an evil grin upon his face. "Come on" He said and followed Sherry or Cherry and her friend to the seats and sat directly behind them.

"Cute broad huh?" Dally said loudly. Johnny just shook his head yes.

Dally stuck his feet on top I'm going to say Cherry's chair and said some things that I don't think are suitable for me to write, and finally he crossed the line with a crude comment like me and Johnny knew he would and Cherry turned around and glared.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap." She said glaring.

"Who's gonna make me?" Dally asked and I noticed he had left his feet right where they were.

"You better leave us alone, or I'll call the cops." Cherry said.

"Oh my, my you've got me scared to death. What am I going to do now, Pony? This girl's got me shaking in my boots." He said sounding bored.

"Please be nice and leave us alone." She said.

"I'm never nice." Dally replied coolly.

Suddenly a deep voice came behind us. "Okay greasers, you've had it."

I almost jumped out of my skin before I heard Two-Bit's crackling laugh.

"Two-Bit!" Kristina said punching him.

Two-Bit continued laughing. "Sorry boys I couldn't resist." He patted Johnny's back after he noticed him shaking. "Sorry man I forgot." Two-Bit said sincerely.

"Move down, greasers." Two-Bit said forcing Johnny and me to move down two seats, which I didn't want to do since I was getting interested in Cherry. No one talks to Dally like she did.

"Are you cheating on me Dallas Winston?" Kristina joked watching him still fighting with Cherry.

"Trying to. This broad's too angry for me. How's about a coke?" He asked slyly.

"I wouldn't drink it if I was thirsting to death in the desert." She replied sneering.

"Well alright I'll be right back." He said winking.

"Here get Johnny some, I'm paying." Two-Bit said tossing Dally some change.

"Are you and Dally dating?" Cherry asked Kristina.

"Oh no I was just messing around. He's all yours if you want him." Kristina said.

"Oh okay I was just wondering because I knew you and Soda were dating." Cherry said. I think we all winced at that statement but I also noticed Cherry didn't deny wanting Dally.

Kristina shut her eyes for a second as if to calm herself and then answered. "Yeah, we broke up last night."

"Oh I'm sorry." Cherry said sincerely.

Kristina smiled weakly. "It's fine."

"Here's a coke for you." Dally said handing Johnny his coke. "And here's one for you maybe it will help you cool off." He said handing Cherry her coke.

Cherry glared at him and tossed the coke in his face and my jaw dropped along with everyone else's. "Maybe if you'll learn some manners I'll cool off." She said spitefully.

"Oh feisty I like it." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Dally stop." Johnny said standing up.

"What?" Dally said defensively.

"Yeah come on Dally. Let's just go." Kristina said grabbing his arm to keep him away from pounding Johnny. I knew he never would but it's best to take all precautions with Dally.

Dally ripped his arm out her grasp and stomped away clenching his fists.

"I'm going to go keep him from killing someone. Bye guys and sorry Cherry." Kristina said waving and jogging to catch up to Dally. I knew I was right with the name Cherry.

A/N:Okay its 2 am and I'm tired so I'll try and write soon but I'm not going to promise real soon because it seems everytime I do promise I don't update forever.


	26. chapter 26

Authors note- yeah long wait, but long chapter. Once again, please don't give me reviews saying this isn't how it happened in the book. I know and anything that's not identical to the book I wrote it like that purposely. Okay I guess that's it. Have fun reading dears.

((Ponyboy's POV))

"So are you guys going to start on us now too?" Cherry asked glaring.

Johnny and I both looked at Two-Bit and he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"No" I answered.

"You don't look the type anyway, what's your name?" She asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I answered.

"Wait, you're Sodapop's brother right?" She asked. I just nodded. I couldn't tell you how many people knew me by being Soda or Darry's little brother.

"I should've known you guys were brothers." She said smiling.

"Why you say that?" I asked.

"Because you both seem real sweet." She said still smiling. She sure was pretty.

"It's a common misconception." Two-Bit said with a wink and her and her friend laughed.

"I'm thirsty Ponyboy would you mind coming with me to get a soda?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered and received another wink from Two-Bit.

We walked out and stood in the enormous line. I thought it would be awkward but she broke the silence.

"Your friend, Johnny is it? He's awfully quiet." She said.

"Yeah, he's pretty shy around girls." I said and suddenly remembered usually am too.

"How did he get that scar?" She asked. I stuck my hands in my pockets. I didn't like thinking about that, even though I did practically every day. I didn't really want to get into it because I know I would end up getting all worked up so I kept it simple.

"One night he was practicing his football in the park and he got jumped by a bunch of Socs, and one had a lot of rings and messed up his face real bad." I said in one breath.

She looked down almost in shame. "Do you know their names?" She asked quietly.

"No. We never knew who did it, Johnny didn't remember. He just remembered the guy had a lot of rings." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Not your fault." I said collecting our cokes.

She just nodded. "We better get back or Two-Bit will think we eloped to Mexico." I said grinning. She giggled.

We walked back and the credits were already rolling on the screen. "I wonder what happened in that movie." Two-Bit said winking at Marcia, Cherry's friend, who blushed.

"Do you want us to walk you ladies home?" Two-Bit questioned.

Cherry and Marcia glanced at each other for approval and Marcia shrugged. "Yes, sure, that would be nice." Cherry replied.

**((Kristina's POV))**

"Dally wait up!" I called to Dally who was practically racing down the street.

He slouched his shoulders and turned around and waited.

"Thank you." I said running up to him. He didn't answer.

"Are you mad?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence.

He sighed. "Nah, it's Johnny." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Be careful of those," I said tossing his cigarette out of his mouth. "They travel in packs."

I laughed at my corny joke and laughed even harder when I got a look of disgust from Dally.

"You and Johnny are really giving my temper a beating." He said glaring and lighting up another cigarette.

"Yes well its what I do best." I said as we turned a corner where I walked right into someone's chest.

I looked up and saw Steve's face above mine. "Damn Steve where's the fire?" I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry, Kris. What's up Dally?" Steve said but I was hardly listening to him I was just staring at Soda, who was standing next to him completely silent.

"Hey, Kris." Soda finally said. Was he serious? 'Hey Kris, sorry I dumped you and made you give up one of your dreams last night, but hey let's be friends.' So I did the best thing I could thing of. Silent treatment, very adult, I know.

I stared at him blankly. "So Steve who's party are you going to?" I said turning my back to Soda.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Soda said irritably.

"You mean an immature jerk? Hmm where have I seen that before?" I asked sarcastically pretending to think.

Soda opened his mouth to retaliate but Steve pushed him forward. "Come on lets just go man. See you guys later."

"Okay but Kristina just make sure the next guy you date knows never to trust you, because well that got shot to hell." Soda said before turning around.

"Only if you let your next girlfriend know she has to sign a contract to leave the neighborhood." I said smiling sweetly.

"Kristina let's go. Now." Dally said pulling my arm.

"Have fun with that one Dally! Just remember, don't get attached!" Soda said smirking.

"Shut up, Soda. Come on." Steve said and Soda reluctantly turned around and walked away with him.

"Do you want to go home?" Dally asked once they left.

I sighed. That was the last place I felt like going. Sharon had now officially moved in with us.

"Do you care if I go wherever you're going?" I asked.

"I was just going to chill at Buck's, but yeah you can come if you want." He said shrugging.

I nodded and replayed the scene with Soda over and over in my head. I shook my head. It was obviously over, now it was up to me to get over _him_.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

I had just finished telling Cherry the story about Soda and his old horse, Mickey, and once I had finished she actually had tears in his eyes.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard." She said.

"Yeah I felt awful for him, I even tried to save enough change to buy him back, but he was gone." I said smiling at my naiveness at the time.

"So tell me about your other brother, I feel like I know Soda the way you talk about him. Is he reckless like Sodapop or dreamy like you?" She asked. For some reason that question set me off.

"He aint like Sodapop and most certainly isn't like me. He can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could throw me in some boys home but Soda won't let him." I exploded.

"Pony that's not true you and Darry get along just fine." Johnny said confused.

"No we don't! And you shut your trap Johnny because you're not wanted at home either!" I snapped and immediately felt horrible.

"Shut your mouth kid. I'd beat your butt if you weren't Soda's brother." Two-Bit said angrily.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I didn't mean it." I said truthfully.

"I know. It's okay." He said.

Cherry got a worried look on her face. "Marcia!" she called.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Cherry pointed at the blue Mustang slowly coming towards us.

"Are they your boyfriends?" Two-Bit asked and Marcia nodded.

Cherry walked up to the car as they got out.

"Cherry, what are you doing?" Bob Sheldon asked looking at us disgusted.

She just glared at him. "I know your mad because we got a little drunk.." he continued.

"A little!" she yelled. "You call passing out a little? I told you I'm not going to hang out with you while you're drinking and I mean it!"

"That's no excuse to hang out with these losers." Scott Anderson said getting out.

"Come on Randy your chick is here too." Scott said banging on the car door.

"Seriously girls what were you thinking?" Bob asked grabbing Cherry's arm and she threw him off.

"What you want to stay with these greasers?" Scott asked smirking.

I wondered how Kristina could be friends with him. Then I heard Two-Bit and Bob going at it and suddenly Two-Bit tossed me a broken bottle to fight.

"Let's go! Right now!" Two-Bit was yelling and I shifted uneasily. I really didn't feel like fighting.

"Stop it! Just stop okay! I hate fights! I hate them. We'll go with you," she said to Bob and he laughed and took another swig of beer.

She turned to me and I quickly let her know I would never use that bottle on them.

"I know." She nodded.

"Look if I see you in school and don't say hi, please don't be offended." She said fidgeting.

"Yeah, I know." I said rolling my eyes.

She smiled weakly. "I hope I never see Dallas Winston again, if I do I might fall in love with him." She said and ran away and got in the car and left me standing there dumbfounded.

I watched them drive away and saw Two-Bit glaring at them as they drove away. Once they were out of sight he turned around and whipped out a cigarette and lit it.

"We learned a good lesson today boys." He said and we started walking home.

"And that would be?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Stick to our own kind." He said taking a drag. I sighed. He was right.

"You guys going home?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to go to a party, you guys want to come?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nah no thanks." I said and Johnny shook his head.

"Alright see yas later." He said and turned the other corner.

"I'm going to go the park for a little." Johnny said.

"I'll come too." I said and we started toward the park.

We got there and laid down in the lot. "Man that car was tuff. Mustangs are tuff." He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah big-time Socs alright." I said somewhat bitterly. It wasn't fair they got all the nice things and all the breaks. There had to be something else there, some sort of a downside right?

"I can't take much more! I'll kill myself or something!" Johnny suddenly cried passionately.

"What? Don't. You can't kill yourself Johnny." I said sitting up shocked.

"Well I won't but I got to do something, I mean there has to be somewhere without greasers or Socs, just ordinary people."

"There is, out in the country." I said lying back down and started to think about the country and how our whole family would go up there, before the accident.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me. "Pony, wake up. Come on man wake up."

I sat up and was suddenly freezing. "Oh God Johnny what time is it?" I practically yelled.

"I don't know man I fell asleep too. You hurry up and go home I'm going to spend the night here."

"Okay." I said yawning. "But if it gets too cold come over."

"Okay."

I got up and ran home as fast as I could almost trembling at the thought of facing Darry. I finally reached our house and peaked in the window and saw Soda sprawled out asleep on the couch and Darry in his armchair reading the newspaper.

I slowly opened the door and Darry was up the same second. "Where the heck have you been?" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I simply shook my head.

"Well its 2 am kiddo. Another hour and I'd have the cops out there for you. Tell me Ponyboy because I would love to know where in the almighty universe you have been?" His asked his voice rising.

I thought about my answer. Damn, it sounded stupid even to me. "I, uh, I fell asleep in the lot.." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry you WHAT?" He shouted and Soda sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Pony, where ya been?" He asked almost cheerfully. Why couldn't Soda be the oldest? I thought miserably.

"Look Darry I really didn't mean to." I said solemnly.

"Yeah well I guess you never thought I could be here worrying my head off contemplating calling the police on you but they'd throw you in a boys home so fast it would make your head spin! God Pony what is the matter with you? Why can't you ever use your head?"

I was tired and frustrated by this point and about to lose it. "I don't know what you want me to say, I said I didn't mean to okay?"

"I didn't mean to! I forgot! God that's all I get out of you!" He yelled angrily.

"Come on Darry.." Soda said. But Darry quickly turned on him too.

"Soda keep your trap shut! I'm so sick and tired of you sticking up for him!" he yelled in Soda's face. I was shocked and Soda's jaw was practically to the ground. I quickly recovered from the shock and turned it into anger. No one ever yells at Soda. No one.

"Don't you yell at him!" I screamed in Darry's face with all my anger. Darry turned around and slapped me so hard I fell across the door.

Silence. It seemed to last an eternity. I looked at Soda and his eyes were as big as saucers and Darry was standing there clutching his hand as if he couldn't believe it just moved like that.

So I did what seemed best. I ran.


	27. chapter 27

**((Sodapop's POV))**

"Oh God Soda, what did I do? Come on we got to go get him!" Darry said tugging my arm as I recovered from my shock.

I took a deep breath and pulled him back. "Wait Darry. I think you ought to just leave him alone for awhile. Let him cool down. He'll come back when he's ready."

"I don't know Soda. It's 2 am and he's 14 years old." Darry said running his hand through his hair.

"He'll be fine, Darry. Just calm down and apologize when he comes back. He'll understand." I said but deep down I knew that wasn't true. Pony already felt like Darry hated him. I sighed. It's going to take a lot of talking to fix this one.

Darry still didn't look convinced but he sat back down. "Okay well, I'm going to wait here for him, why don't you try and get some sleep buddy." He said patting my arm.

"Yeah sure, don't worry Darry. He'll be okay." I said somewhat convincing myself.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

I ran up to Johnny in the lot and shook him.

"Johnny wake up, we're running away." I said and he got right up. No questions asked.

After about a minute of running Johnny finally stopped me. "Man where are we going?" he asked.

I shivered at the frigid wind now that we were standing still. "Um, I don't know. Darry.. he hit me and I'm just all juiced up." I said rubbing my arms.

"Man he hit you? I guess you were right about what you were saying earlier." Johnny said.

I just shrugged. It's not like I wanted to be right. "Lets just walk around the park, maybe I'll be cooled down enough to go home by then." I said and he nodded and we started walking.

We got there and sat on top of the jungle gym as usual and just sat in silence for awhile. I was pretty deep in thought about what I should do when Johnny poked my shoulder and nodded in front of me. When I looked I saw none other than the blue Mustang. Great, just great.

"Do you want to run for it?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

The car slowly stopped in front of us and Bob, Randy, Scott and two other Socs whose names I didn't know got out.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The little greasers who tried to pick up our women!" Bob said slurring most of his words. Five drunk Socs is not something to be reckoned with so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey Scotty isn't this ones brother dating that broad you like?" Bob said nodding towards me.

Scott grinned evilly. "Nah I heard she dumped his stupid ass."

"Screw you!" I yelled out at him.

"Woah he speaks!" Bob yelled in fake shock.

"Bob maybe we should just go." Randy said.

"Shut up Randy stop being a bitch." Bob said angrily. Randy just rolled his eyes.

"At least now you can bang that girl then huh Scotty?" one of the nameless Socs said.

I sat there counting to 10 over and over again trying to calm down.

"He doesn't want some greasers sloppy seconds." Bob said.

8,9,10. "Yeah you'd only be so lucky." I said spitefully.

Bob and Scott just laughed.

"Hey kid you know what a greaser is? White trash with long hair." He said getting close to my face.

I've never felt so much hate in my life. Not for anyone. I wished he would die. Life would be so much easier.

"You know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and madras." I said and spit right in his face. His mouth dropped open and his eyes quickly filled with anger.

"Get him!" he yelled wiping his face and him, Scott and the other Soc grabbed me violently and threw my head into the fountain. I was kicking and yelling for anyone, Soda, Darry, Dally.. anyone. After a few more seconds of struggling my vision was filled with a red haze.

I heard a slight sobbing but it seemed so far away. Johnny? I thought. I tried to open my mouth and started to cough aggressively. At least I'm not dead, being dead can't hurt this bad. I thought rolling over and sitting up.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Johnny sitting next to the fountain holding his blade and it was covered in blood. "Oh my God Johnny." I whispered.

"I killed him, I killed that boy." Johnny sobbed. I looked to the left of me and saw Bob laying lifeless on the ground and blood steadily flowing from his body.

"Johnny I think I'm going to be sick." I said my stomach churning.

"Go ahead man I won't look at you." he said never taking his gaze from the knife.

I vomited quietly next to me and quickly wiped my mouth once reality hit. "God Johnny what are we going to do? They kill people for murder!" I exclaimed wanting to cry.

He sat quietly for a couple seconds. "Dally." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Dally will know what to do." He said getting up. I nodded, if anyone knew what to do, it was Dally.

"I think he was going to Buck's tonight." He said, and so we started over there. I wish I had a weed, I was shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

A/N—point of views are going to be changing a lot, so pay attention  

**((Kristina's POV))**

"I'm bored." I said bouncing on the side of the bed.

"I don't care." Dally mumbled from his pillow. Dally was trying to "sleep", not on my watch.

"Aren't you supposed to be the infamous Dallas Winston? God you're so boring." I said getting up.

"Yeah well famous people sleep too." He said turning over.

"Not while they have company." I pointed out.

"I didn't make you come."

"Well then I'll just leave!" I said insulted.

"Okay bye." He mumbled. I glared at him.

"Dally!" Buck yelled up to Dally's room.

"God why can't anyone leave me alone?" He yelled getting up.

"Wahh why can't anyone leave me alone?" I mimicked and he glared at me and went downstairs.

I laid down on his bed and suddenly realized how tired I really was. I almost felt bad for annoying him all that time. Almost.

I started to daydream about Soda again as usual, and suddenly heard Dally yell "Jesus Christ! Get in here!"

"I'm sorry Dal, we just didn't know where else to go." I heard Johnny say and he sounded near tears.

I got up to open the door but Dally beat me to it.

"Okay now come in here and tell me the whole story." He said and Ponyboy and Johnny came in his room.

"Ponyboy what are you doing here?" I asked. I was seriously confused.

Pony opened his mouth but Dally put his hand up.

"I want you in the hallway, now." he said gravely.

"What? No way. I want to know." I said.

"Get out, Kristina. I'm not about to have you involved in a murder rap okay?" he said opening the door.

"Excuse me? A WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Out! NOW!" he yelled pushing me out into the hallway and locking the door.

**((Ponyboy's POV))**

I watched Dally push Kristina out of the room and started to wonder what she was doing in his room to begin with, but realized we had bigger matters at stake.

"Does anyone know?" Dally asked.

"Just the boys who were there." Johnny said.

"Okay well the cops will know soon. Here's what your going to do.." Dally started and from there it was all a blur.

**((Kristina's POV))**

I waited for the door to open and a very scared, but more tranquil Pony and Johnny came out.

"Pony, what is going on?" I asked.

I looked at me sadly for a second and pulled me into a hug, which was weird because Pony usually wasn't very affectionate. "Tell Soda I love him okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. Sure." I said. He pulled away and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and turned and him and Johnny left.

I turned around to face Dally. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He said taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Okay." I answered. I didn't feel like arguing, and if I wanted answers I'd have to be nice.

After we got in the car I started shaking my leg impatiently waiting for him to talk.

"Damn sit still." He said glancing over at me.

"Sorry." And I sat still, for about 30 seconds before it started again. I was starting to think I had a mild case of ADD.

I felt him glaring at me from the corner of his eye. "Oh come on!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help it. All that was going through my head was Johnny and Pony and the word "murder. Some words I never wanted to hear in the same sentence.

He was silent for a minute and he looked deep in thought. "Alright you're going to find out by morning anyway. A bunch of Socs tried to jump Pony and Johnny. They started to drown Pony in the fountain so Johnny pulled a blade on one of them, and you can figure it out." He said and proceeded to take a long drag of his cigarette.

I was speechless for one of the few times in my life. Little Johnny killed someone? He always seemed so gold. He was still gold. Johnny wouldn't do something like that unless he absolutely had to.

"Who?" I whispered barely audible.

"The friggen ring leader, Bob Sheldon. It's going to be hell around here once word gets around. Maybe for once you playing nice with both sides will turn out good for you they probably won't touch you." he said gripping the steering wheel.

I was barely listening. Bob was dead. Dead.. dead.. dead.

"Oh God poor Cherry." I said sadly.

Dally looked at me suddenly. "Cherry as in the girl at the movies?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"That's why. They wanted revenge." Dally said banging on the steering wheel. "It's all my fault, if I wouldn't have left them this would've never happened."

"Dally it isn't your fault, you could've never known." I said trying to offer atleast some sort of comfort. I knew how he loved Johnny and kind of saw himself as his older brother.

He just continued glaring at the road. "Look you can't mention this to anyone okay? I mean it, not even Soda. I don't need him and superman on my back about this."

"Okay. I don't think me and Soda will be talking much anyway." I said.

"Yeah well all the same this stays in this car. Deal?" he said seriously.

"Deal." I agreed. "But please keep me updated on this Dal, I'm already worrying my brains out."

He attempted a smile but failed. "I won't let anything happen to them. I won't." he said expressively.

"I know you won't. Thanks for the ride." I said unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Thanks for leaving." He said sarcastically. I think.

"Ha-ha." I said sticking my tongue out and got out of the car.

I opened the door and was glad to find no one was awake. I went up to my room and plopped down on my bed immediately. I was exhausted but it didn't matter, I wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile.

**((Soda's POV))**

"Oh God, what is it officer?" I heard Darry's frightened voice in the living room.

Officer? I turned over to see if Pony knew what was going on but the bed was empty. Suddenly all the memories of the past couple hours came rushing back to me.

I bolted out of bed and went into the living room.

"We are here to search for a Ponyboy Curtis." The policeman said stepping inside and looking around.

"What is going on?" Darry asked frantically.

"He's under arrest, along with a Johnny Cade." The officer read from his notepad.

"For what?" I asked shocked. Pony usually didn't get in trouble like this. Aw man Darry is going to kill him.

"The murder of Robert Sheldon."

Two days later Still Soda's POV 

I laid on the couch and reached for my 5th cigarette of that hour and took a nice long drag. Two days have passed and still no word from Pony. Darry had of course blamed himself but we all knew it was my fault. I **stopped **him from going after Pony. Pony would've never gone to the park. Johnny would've never killed that Soc. They'll have to live with this for the rest of their lives and it's all because of me. What else is new?

I was about to take a sip of beer when there was a knock at the door. I ran up and swung it opened and found Liv standing there.

"Oh, hi Liv." I said disappointed.

"Yeah I know, probably not the person you were hoping for." She said sticking her hands in her jean pockets.

I just shrugged and tried to smile.

"Um do you want to come in?" I asked.

She nodded and walked in and sat down in Darry's chair. I saw her looking at the beer uneasily.

"Don't worry. I haven't even taken a sip yet." I said.

She smiled looking relieved.

"So, what can I help you with?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if there is any new news, about Ponyboy?" she asked looking hopeful.

I sighed. "I wish there were." She nodded sadly.

"I can't believe this happened." She said staring at the floor.

"How is everyone taking it? How is Kristina?" she asked looking up at me and it was my turn to look down. You have no idea how badly I wished I could answer that question.

"I don't really know, we broke up a few days ago."

"Wow really?" she said looking at me like I was lying.

"Why'd you break up with her?" she asked.

"How did you know I broke up with her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, I knew she would never break up with you." she answered as if it were a no-brainer. I guess it was, and that hurt deep.

"Want to hear something funny, Liv?"

She shrugged. "I guess I could use some funny right now."

"I was so concerned about not losing the people that I love, that I ended up pushing one out of my life, and forced the other one to runaway because I didn't let Darry help him. I lost both the people I love the most and all the while I was just doing everything I thought was right to keep them around." I said shaking my head.

"That's not funny." She said frowning. "That's just something that's completely unfunny."

I took another drag of my cigarette and remembered I hated to smoke but I had nothing better to do these days. Steve was working and my boss told me not to come in. I didn't have Kristina and it seemed like all the guys were avoiding the house. It was just me, my smokes and well I guess now Liv.

"Soda, look if you and Kristina aren't together. Well that really makes me lose hope ya know?" she said sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when you see most couples, you can tell which ones are meant to be and what ones aren't. Yours was. The way you looked at eachother, with so much happiness. It was breathtaking and I wasn't even the girl you were looking at." She said twisting her ring on her finger.

She was right. It was meant to be. God why do I always have to mess up everything good in my life?

"Get her back Soda." She said standing up.

"She deserves better." I said walking her over to the door.

"No one deserves better." She said looking me right in the eye and turned and left.

I knew I liked her for a reason..

A/Nokay so as you can see this is going to be more whats going on at home rather than Pony and Johnny's church days, because well we all know that story.

Dreamer for Lyfwe were on the same page all along when you said to have the person stay. Good call lol


	28. chapter 28

**((Sodapop's POV))**

"I don't know why you're even here, Gary said you didn't have to come in until things worked out with Pony." Steve said from underneath a car he was fixing.

"You know I can't sit at home and do nothing. Too boring." I said drumming my fingers on the hood of the car he was working on.

"I wish I had your problems." Steve said.

"What, you wish your little brother was on the run for murder and you were now stupidly single?" I asked sarcastically.

"No but I got a dad who I hate, a girlfriend who I barely like and Johnny who was like my brother is on the run for murder." Steve said coming out from under the car and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No it was supposed to get you to stop sulking and get off your ass and do something." Steve said now opening the hood of the car.

"What can I do? They're not going to be found unless they want to be. And I think Dally knows where they are but aint telling me. Everytime me or Darry see him he makes up some lame excuse to leave or gets all quiet." I said.

"Maybe, but Dally's never been one to talk your ear off anyway, and if you accuse him and you're wrong then you better prepare yourself for the backlash." Steve warned.

I nodded. He was right, accusing Dally of something I'm not sure he did wouldn't go well and I got enough of my plate without dealing with the wrath of Dally.

"But, we did see him and Kristina that night, and I know Kristina was hanging out with Pony and Johnny, so you might have something there." Steve said.

"Yeah. What is going on there? You don't think they're.." I asked.

"Nah, you know they wouldn't do that to you. Okay Dally might but I don't think Kristina would. She really liked you for some reason." He answered with a cocky grin.

"Yeah Steve did anyone ever tell you that you are hilarious. But you were right about the liked part. I'm pretty sure she hates me now." I said throwing my waxing rag across the station.

"Aw shut up. You both know you're going to get back together." Steve said throwing his rag at my head.

"Are you blind? Did you not see her flip out on me that night?" I asked cringing as I remembered our fight.

"Um incase you didn't notice you sort of flipped out too." Steve said giving me a 'sorry but it's true' look.

I smirked. "Don't I know it." I answered.

"It's just I miss her. I miss talking to her, I miss seeing her and I miss holding her-" "wow that's enough you obviously don't miss talking about her." Steve said interrupting.

"Man it's always Kristina said this or Pony got this grade. Get a hobby." He said rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on Stevie I'm always listening to what Evie did or your dad said. Besides I'm a good listener." I said superiorly.

"Who says? Pony? Kristina? They don't count." Steve said..

"Sandy said it too." I said and remembered Sandy. I wonder where she is now..

"Jesus Christ I'm not going through Sandy all over again." Steve said throwing his hands in the air.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll be right back." He said and went into the garage.

**((Kristina's POV))**

"I'm just so stressed, Brooke. I can't eat. I can't sleep. This friggen family has taken over my life." I said into the phone.

"I wish a family of boys would take me over." Brooke said sighing.

"Brooke." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, alright but in all seriousness we all know your real problem." She said.

"What is my real problem?" I asked curious to hear this answer.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart. Kristina, you want him back! And it's just killing you that you think he doesn't want you."

"Or could it be the fact that two of my friends are wanted for murder?" I said.

"No, that's not it. I'm not blaming you. I don't know any guys that would dance in the rain with me or watch Casablanca with me or who would even care that much that I was leaving. He broke up with you because he loves you. Now stop being a dumb girl and do something about it." She said.

"You sound like Steve." I said flatly.

"Steve's a smart boy." She retorted.

"If you say so." I said twirling the telephone cord.

"So? What do you say? I miss the happy you. I don't like the 'my boyfriend dumped me and friends are on the run' you." she said and I laughed a little.

"I don't know, but thanks you did make me feel better. I'll talk to you later Brooke." I said and hung up. As soon I put the receiver down it rang.

"Brooke I said I'll talk to you later." I said answering the phone.

"Who's Brooke?" Steve asked.

"Oh sorry I thought you were my friend." I said sheepishly.

"Weird when I answer the phone I say 'hello' but I guess that's just because I'm normal and you are not." He said and I could practically see that stupid grin of his.

"Get to the point Randle." I said bored.

"What did you and Soda sleep in the same 'I hate the world' bed this morning? Nah probably not." He said answering his own question.

"I'm hanging up in 5 seconds." I warned.

"Okay. Look Soda wants to get back together." He said quickly.

"He does?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Yes and you got to help me out here. All he talks about are you and Pony and it's driving me crazy." He said groaning.

I smiled at Steve's misery and Soda's talking about me. Maybe Steve isn't bluffing.

"Just because he talks about me doesn't mean he wants to get back together." I pointed out.

"Kris, look in all honesty I think he needs you right now okay? He's just I don't know, happier with you, and I know you are too. He loves ya alright? What more do I have to say? Greasers aren't supposed to talk like this." He said snickering.

I laughed. "Alright Randle you got me. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Come to DX in about an hour. We'll be getting off." He said.

"Okay, don't let me down Steve." I warned.

"Promise." He said and hung up.

**((Sodapop's POV))**

"That'll be 10 dollars ma'am." I said to the woman in her Ford.

"There you go. Keep the change, handsome." She said winking.

I grinned politely. "Thanks. Have a good day."

As she pulled away Stacey Morgan pulled up next and got out of her car.

Stacey was a greaser. She had a reputation. Most of it was probably lies though, guys are known to talk.

"Get a nice tip?" She asked stepping out of her car.

"Yeah not bad." I said smiling and putting it in my jeans pocket.

"Heard about you and the girl. That's too bad." She said leaning on the pump next to me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, it sucks."

"But I must admit, I was pretty excited when I heard the news." She said now stepping in front of me. I never really gave Stacey a second glance but now that she was standing in front of me I realized she was a cute girl.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I asked leaning into her. It felt good getting some attention from a different girl. It wasn't the same but I wasn't hating it.

"Because that means we can do this." She said holding my waist.

"This?" I asked leaning in close to her face. She grinned and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Soda!" I heard Steve yell angrily and I pulled away wondering what he could want.

His face looked more dejected then anything. "What's wrong?" I asked, immediately thinking something happened with Pony and Johnny.

He nodded to the side and I turned around and saw Kristina leaning on Stacey's car with a smirk on her face.

"He needs you right now. You make him so happy." She said in a mocking voice and walked over to Steve and me.

"Kristina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Steve said.

"Whatever. I'm done." She said looking at me and shook her head. "You disgust me." She said and turned and got in her car parked behind Stacey's and drove away quickly.

"So I'm going to get that gas later.." Stacey said getting in her car and she drove away just as fast.

"What the hell man!" Steve said pushing me after she left.

"What! I didn't know she was going to come!" I said defending myself. I knew I was an asshole but I still felt the need to at least not look quite this bad.

"I called her. I told her to come, but stupid me to think you wouldn't just find some other girl to fill the void of Sandy." He said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Steve .You know it wasn't like that. I haven't even thought about Sandy in awhile!" I said honestly.

"Yeah well now she thinks I set her up. God man I was trying to help you out and you just killed it." He said walking away holding his neck.

I turned around angrily and kicked the pump as hard as I could.

"Curtis! What in the hell are you doing?" Gary yelled from his office.

"Sorry." I said slumping down to the ground.

"I should start buying those in bulk." I mumbled.


End file.
